A Moment Too Late
by Brindalyn
Summary: Three years ago Evangeline's life with Godric was shattered since then she's left the past behind. Now the past is back to haunt her and she want's nothing to do with it or him. How long can she hate what once she loved? Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring rain and I don't mean slightly pouring I mean pouring as in you can barely see pouring. To put it lightly it sucked! It wasn't like I wasn't having a bad enough day already. I quit my job because I got tired of my boss hitting on me all of the time. He was a sleazy old man with no morals. My rent was coming up and my car just broke down! Can life get any worse? Oh yeah I'm miles from home and my damn cell phone won't work because of the weather and oh yeah I'm walking in the soaking rain. I couldn't just sit in my car though I should have.

I was in a bad section of town. In Dallas you have bad sections and good sections right next to each other it's kind of funny how that works. I'm currently in one of the richer sections only its residences and not shopping centers so it's not really doing me much good at the moment. I don't like being in this area. It reminds me of things I'd rather not remember. People I'd rather not see some things are better left unsaid.

I tried to pick up my pace trying my cell again but it was no use. The stupid thing was soaked. I could have cried this is just my freaking luck! I wanted to scream and rip my hair out! I stopped when I saw a flash across my peripheral vision. Please tell me I'm seeing things I can't take any more tonight. I looked around but kept walking suddenly beside me I felt my arm move and turned.

"Well hello pretty lady long time no see." Stan tipped his hat to me. I frowned and turned my head back toward the road ignoring him.

"Don't tell me you aren't going to speak to me it's been so long…Godric will be hurt you came by and didn't stop by to say hello."

"I'm sure he'll get over it." I said with venom.

"Ah… now precious don't be that way. Look at you all wet and cold let me take you in and get you something dry? You look like you could get what's that thing humans get?" I stopped looking at him funny.

"Pnemonia?"

"Yes, that." He smiled at me.

"I don't want your hospitality really I'd rather get pneumonia thank you." I turned and continued walking. He chuckled and was beside me again. "You always were such an amusing human. I never could figure you out I tried but…just didn't get it."

"Great glad to amuse you could you go away like….say now?" I said trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"Vangie, let's not be rude now. I am being a nice social vampire being friendly and expanding my horizons."

I tried not to laugh. Stan being social he was so full of it. I hope it doesn't start lightning in this direction. He is sure to be struck.

"Where is your raincoat? Your umbrella perhaps?" He questioned.

I stopped putting my hand on my hips.

"I must have decided to leave it in the car darn that was just careless of me. I guess I wanted to get cold and wet."

He laughed, "So you are cold? Good then you won't mind if I do this."

"Do what?" I questioned panicked.

He lifted me over his shoulder and was off before I could breathe. I screamed and kicked but it was no use he was too strong for me. I was in the house and dumped unceremoniously in the middle of a room before I knew what hit me. All was suddenly silent. I looked at the white carpet I was dripping on and knew exactly where I was.

I swallowed hard brushing my long red hair out of my face. I did not want to be in this house, _his_ house ever again. I was afraid to look up but I did. I was met with his bright blue eyes he stood slowly moving towards me and kneeling.

"Are you well?" He reached out to push my hair back.

"I'm fine." I snapped pushing his hand away. He sighed looking down the pain written all over his face, dripping from his voice.

"Isabel could you please assist Evangeline?" His sad eyes met mine once more time before he stood and turned away. I felt Isabel's presence and stood following her to the bathroom. I said nothing when it was Godric's room she led me to. She handed me some towels.

"You can take a warm shower. I will place some clothes on the bed for you." She turned to walk out. I had nothing against Isabel in fact I missed her.

"Isabel?"

She turned.

"Thank you."

She smiled, "You are welcome."

I stood in the warm steam angry at Stan for forcing me here yet glad to be out of the freezing cold. I was trying not to focus on the fact I was face to face with Godric again. I hadn't seen him in three years and I didn't want to see him ever again. It was too hard the first time. I had so many memories here. I sighed getting out of the shower and drying off. I combed through my waist length hair and walked through the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around me.

I stopped when I saw Godric on the other side of the room. He had his back to me but he knew of my presence. I looked down on the bed it was a pair of my old jeans and one of his sweaters. I was surprised he still had anything of mine. I lifted the jeans and he spoke.

"I couldn't get rid of your things I knew you hated me but somehow it didn't matter. I guess I kept them with the vain hope one day you would forgive me."

"Don't count on it." I said slipping them on. His head fell but he didn't turn. I tossed the towel and slipped on his oversized sweater at least it was warm. _Oh god! It smelled like him!_ I closed my eyes for a moment and gathered myself.

"Look it wasn't exactly my idea to come here and if it wasn't for Stan I wouldn't be here right now." I said honestly. "I don't know what you want me to say?"

He turned leaning on the wall.

"I don't expect you to say anything. There is nothing to say I suppose." He looked at me silently.

I sat on the edge of his bed looking around nothing had changed at all. I can still remember every touch, every… I closed my eyes shaking my head. He watched me curiously as I fought with myself.

"Memories haunt you?" He questioned.

"No." I stood. "They never have I've moved on."

I turned away and went back to the bathroom messing with my hair. My hands were shaking as I pretended to be calm. I jumped when I felt him beside me. He gently brushed my hair back over my shoulder.

"That's good. I am glad you are happy it is what I wish for you."

I gripped the sink holding myself together wishing he would just go away.

"Great and you Godric you are doing well, happy and all that?" I asked making the mistake of looking at him.

His crystal blue eyes looked down. "I pass the time it is all… to say I was happy would be untrue, for I have not been happy since you left my life." He looked back up into my eyes. His right hand reaching out and touching my cheek softly. I was lost in his eyes and allowed the touch.

"I am lost without you." I watched a single red tear run down his cheek. I stepped back shaking my head.

"I won't do this…I…no Godric not again."

"Evangeline, please." He moved toward me and I backed further away.

"No! You stay away from me. I trusted you once and I will never make that mistake again." I calmed myself and walked past him as he grabbed my arm only for me to pull loose.

"What do you want from me Godric?" I turned yelling at him. "Do you want me broken and beaten down? Maybe you prefer me in a mental institution because that is where I was last time do you remember that Godric? Do you remember me having a breakdown? Do you remember why? I can't do this again! I don't want you to love me. I want you to hate me like I hate you!" I screamed.

He simply released my arm bowing his head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I turned walking out of the room and slamming the door. I saw all of the vampires were starring at me. I am sure in shock that anyone would talk to their sheriff in such a way. I don't care so kill me, I'm better off dead anyway. I don't have anything left to live for.

"Isabel can I borrow the phone?"

"Yes, of course you know where it is." She answered.

I walked into the kitchen and called my friend making arrangements for her to pick me up. I sat at the table quietly looking out the back window. Isabel rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be." I answered.

"Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head no.

She sat down in front of me. "I know you have your reasons for how you feel. I also know grief and pain take time to work through but blaming Godric isn't fair. He blames himself enough don't you think?"

"I don't know what I think anymore. Isabel I'm pretty much numb."

She took my hand, "I don't see that at least I didn't when you looked at him."

"Isabel…" I warned.

"No, no hear me out. I'm not going to tell you go to him. It is not my place what I will say is this for three years he has punished himself worse than you can ever imagine. The pain you are inflicting on him now is unjust he has suffered enough he needs your forgiveness he needs peace even if you do not return to him. Think about it he will live an eternity with this on his heart."

"I will try Isabel."

"Thank you. Search your soul you know I am right he is not to blame. He failed yes but no one is perfect. Has he not suffered enough?"

I inhaled sharply taking in her words when I heard the honk.

"That's my ride. I will think about what you said Isabel I promise."

She nodded and I turned heading through the living room. I stopped seeing Godric looking out the back door. He looked lost and upset. I knew it was because of me but right now I couldn't fix it. He must have felt my eyes because he turned to me. Our eyes met for a moment. We said no words and I don't really know that we needed to it's almost as if it was unsaid, but we both knew what the other was feeling. He was hurting and I couldn't give him the release he needed just yet.

He understood that and he wouldn't ask it of me. He turned away from me and looked back out the door. I ran out the front door to my friend's car.

I climbed in and Liz looked at me funny, "What are you doing here? I thought you and Godric were long over. Not that I blame you I mean he is super hot."

I sighed, "Liz…just drive."

"What? I'm just saying." She shrugged.

"He's not hot he's Godric." I thought about that statement a minute then realized yeah ok, he is hot technically he is super, mega, ultra hot. I need to stop even classifying him I don't care what he is. Godric is out of my life and out of my mind.

"Will you drop me of at Jared's?" I questioned.

"Sure." She was staring at me I could feel it.

"Vangie are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a really bad day." I wasn't lying it had been. She dropped me off and I ran up the steps to his apartment. I knocked and waited hearing the soft guitar playing stop as he walked to the door.

He opened the door and smiled looking down at me, "Hey baby, I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah my phones trashed." I answered walking past him.

He shut the door behind me and followed me to the couch. I curled up in a corner wrapping my arms around my knees. He smiled sitting beside me. His black hair falling in his eyes when he leaned on my knees to look at me, "You look sad."

I brushed his hair back to see is bright blue eyes stroking his cheek and smiled.

"I'm ok bad day. I quit my job."

"You should have, your boss was a jerk." He kissed my palm.

"Yeah well it paid my bills. I have no job now and my car broke down."

He looked surprised, "Seriously? Babe why didn't you call me? Where is it I'll send a tow-truck."

"No, it's ok. I'll figure out something I always do." I hated when he did things for me. We had been going out for a year and he knew how I insisted on being independent.

"Sweetheart there are times when it doesn't hurt to let people help. I have the money let me help you." He insisted lifting my chin. I looked away and he sighed. He knew never to ask me about my past it was a rule from the beginning and so he didn't. I know that he hated it though.

"Can you just be here for me?" I questioned looking at him. I just wanted to forget all the pain, all of the past like it never happened. I just want to forget.

He nodded, "Yes, baby you know I will."

I slid my legs down and grabbed his cheeks kissing him softly. He was hesitant and it wasn't surprising. We had taken things slow it had only been in the last month that we had moved things further than kissing. I couldn't get past memories to allow myself to. I finally let go enough to try and discovered it made me forget for a little while.

Jared was a sweet guy he treated me well and I had no complaints. He was in a band and it didn't bother me that all the girls threw themselves at him whenever they played. He had seen what it did to band members when they were with someone they loved and they messed around. They ended up screwed in the end. He didn't like drama so he tended to avoid that scene.

He was gorgeous I'll give him that. I have no idea what he saw in me but then again I never saw what Godric did either. Of course he couldn't compare to Godric but then no man could and I would never ask them to. He was in my past and it didn't matter. Why can't I get him out of my head?

Jared pulled back stroking my cheek, "You don't seem into this babydoll."

"I'm sorry. I am… I want this."

"Evangeline what's going on?" He knew me better than I wanted him to. I decided I better take things into my own hands or this will be a lengthy conversation I don't want to have. I shoved him back removing Godric's sweater and tossing it over the couch.

He is a male you know he can't focus when a half dressed female is in the room. He smiled.

"Aggressive?"

"I can be." I said back grabbing his shirt and pulling his mouth to mine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isabel looked around to find Godric leaning on the doorway to an empty room. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you punish yourself?"

"I should have been here. I should have sensed something…known something there are many reasons." He said back.

"Yet none make a difference do they?" Isabel sighed. "Godric you must let this go."

"I can not."

"Does living in this pain change anything for either of you? She is moving on you should too." She hated to hurt him but she had to try to get him to actually function in some capacity other than the shell he had been these last three years.

"I am glad she is happy. It is what I wish for her." He said with an emotionless voice.

"You know she is not happy. You saw it in her eyes Godric!" Isabel raised her voice more than she meant to. She was tired of seeing her Sheriff in pain.

He turned to her, "I tore her apart Isabel what would you have me do? She was right she trusted me and allowed me into her heart and I failed her when she needed me most! The one person I love more than any other and I ….." He turned away and shook his head.

"She will forgive you in time."

"I don't deserve it." He argued.

"Yes, you do. It was never your blame to carry."

Isabel walked quietly out of the room leaving him alone. She walked past the others and when she came to Stan she kicked his shoe.

"You fool why did you bring her here!"

"Isabel, I thought for sure…it's been three years!" He said irritated.

"She is human with a human heart Stan. You do not understand the way they think the way they hurt. They do not just get over things the way we do. Her emotions are entirely different. Do you enjoy hurting you Sheriff because that is all that you have succeeded in doing!"

"He is too sentimental."

Isabel growled at him, "He loves her and you should be ashamed. I do not care if you feel nothing for anyone. Some of us do. You should respect that not to mention the fact he is the authority in this nest and shall remain so like it or not." She spat angrily.

Stan simply rolled his eyes.

"As long as it doesn't affect his ability to run his area." He said sarcastically.

Isabel looked up behind him.

"Nothing has or ever will affect my ability to run my area efficiently and effectively underling. Do you question my ability?" Godric asked his accent thick as he walked across the room taking his seat. The entire room became silent.

"No sheriff."

"Tell me Stan did you purposely bring Evangeline here tonight with the hopes of causing me distress?"

Stan stood angry, "I brought her here because I knew you cared for her. I thought she might still care for you that is the only reason. I do not like being questioned like I did something wrong."

Godric stood walking over to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder, "Relax my child no one is accusing you of anything it was a simple question. I apologize if you felt you were being attacked. It was not meant that way. Please sit."

Stan sat and Godric turned returning to his seat. Isabel sat beside him watching as the others began to talk again.

"You should not have apologized." She said softly.

"I do not want tension in my nest."

"He openly discredited your ability to run the area. I don't think it was appropriate. You had reason to speak."

Godric sighed, "It matter's not. I have always seen to what is mine without fail. It has never been affected by my personal loss you know this."

"Is it wrong to want to see you smile again?" She questioned taking his hand. He looked down and smiled.

"No Isabel, not wrong maybe unrealistic but not wrong. You should go be with your human and enjoy the night."

"Godric…"

"Go Isabel, I will be fine you worry too much."

She sighed, standing and kissing his forehead as she walked out. He watched the room full of his family not bothering to initiate conversation for a while and finally headed to his bedroom. He didn't feel like talking. He felt like being alone. He closed the door and walked over to the large chair by the window looking out as the rain continued to pour.

He wished it would come and wash him away or at least take away the pain his heart felt constantly. The emptiness he felt like a black hole that threatened to eat him from the inside out. Sometimes he wished it would. Time certainly wasn't making it any better. He laid his head back closing his eyes but memories assaulted him.

He could smell her scent, taste her on his lips. It was the worst kind of torture. He ran his hand through his hair aggravated and looked back out the window. Red tears stained his pale face but he didn't care. He just wanted to forget if only for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke slightly disoriented. I felt someone pull me closer and smiled reaching down for his hands. I interlaced one hand with his and with my other I felt for his ring I always played with but it wasn't there. I felt again and opened my eyes looking down. It was all wrong he wasn't pale, he wasn't cold, and he wasn't Godric.

I gasped sitting up quickly in the bed. Jared touched my back, "You ok babe?"

"Yeah, bad dream I think. I'm going to take a shower."

I slipped into the shower hoping it would cover my tears. I had not dreamed about Godric in I know a year. It wasn't actually a dream it was more a thought really. I expected Jared to be him that's scary. I got out of the shower and he was already fixing breakfast.

"You know if you want you could just give up your apartment and move in. It's no big deal." He said watching my reaction carefully.

"No I can't."

He moved closer to me lifting my chin, "Evangeline who hurt you so bad that you don't trust? I know we don't talk about your past but…"

I slid out of his reach, "You're right we don't." I didn't like where this was going. I wasn't moving in with him.

"You're here all the time anyway. What difference does it make really?" He was stating the obvious but I wasn't going to do it.

"Seriously babe until you get a job what will you do? You're parents don't live here and I won't let you live on the streets. Oh and your car is in the shop. Liz is great on info." He winked at me.

I threw my hands up. I am so going to kill her I didn't want him doing this. He slid his arms around my waist.

"Vangie, I love you don't you get it. It's really that simple."

I felt guilty and turned, "Jared…I…" I bit my lip.

He smiled stroking my cheek. "I know you can't say it yet and I understand. It doesn't mean I can't. If you won't stay with me I guess you'll be stuck with Liz and her smelly old cat." He teased me. I really did hate to lose my apartment. Not that it was much of one but it was a place of my own and I worked hard for it. I took care of it and I paid my own way. I was proud of that. It took me a long time after Godric to get back on my feet.

It took me a long time to get my sanity. I sighed giving in, "Maybe just for a while I'll stay with you until I get on my feet again."

He handed me a plate, "Good now eat."

He knew I was stubborn sometimes too much for my own good. I ate quietly and rinsed my plate feeling him slip his arms around me again.

"I have to go to rehearsal we have a gig tonight if you want to come. I think you would enjoy it you haven't come to see us play in a while, besides I would love to sing to you."

He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes thinking of the past.

_"Do you like it my love?" Godric asked kissing my neck. I giggled turning to face him happily. _

_"You know I do. I love music boxes and this one is by far the best one ever."_

_He sat it on the mantle and it started to play. I smiled slipping my arms around his neck. I had never been so happy and he was the reason. He made my life complete. I closed my eyes and tilted myself back as he held my waist. It was a wonderful feeling, like a ride a Disney Land. He spun me gently and when I came back up his hands moved to my face. _

_"Marry me Evangeline."_

_I caught my breath looking at him in amazement the firelight crackling lightly behind us. God he was beautiful in this light. I smiled._

_"Yes." I answered with no hesitation. He pulled me closer and looked down at my lips. My smile faded as his lips met mine. My heart is his._

I shook my head pulling away from Jared and crossing the kitchen.

"Sounds great." I sat down rocking in the chair. He came over kneeling in front of me.

"Baby?" I could hear the concern.

"Yes?"

He lifted my chin. "Why don't I drop you off with Liz ok? I don't want you here alone."

I nodded and he turned, "Let me grab my keys." He dropped me off with Liz and said something to her I didn't hear. She returned to me in the living room a few minutes later and smiled.

"So, we're going to a concert tonight. What are you going to wear Miss Hottie?"

I raised my eyebrow. Was she serious? She was not going to try and make me get all dressed up.

"I'm wearing whatever I find in my closet." I replied.

She shook her head, "No you are wearing something cute. Come on Jared is hot and all of the girls want him. Show them who's got him and why."

"Liz seriously? I could care less."

"Ok, so dress for him." She finally said.

I sighed. She wasn't giving in and I knew in the end she would end up winning or drive me crazy.

"Fine, but I am not putting on a ton of make-up." I argued shooting her a look. She clapped her hands in excitement.

"No matter you don't need it you've got perfect skin anyway."

I was fortunate to be blessed with bright red hair and skin that had no freckles. Odd but nice I couldn't tan to save my life and I burned if I stayed in the sun too long but I'll take it. My mom was the same way. I also got her green eyes. I didn't mind mom was pretty when she wasn't drunk. I try to forget her mostly.

I didn't wear a lot of make-up and my cheeks held a healthy pink glow. I liked it that way. It made me feel natural and not like I was pretending to be someone I wasn't. I always felt like I was pretending anymore like no one really knew me.

Liz touched my arm.

"Let's go to your place and grab you some clothes."

She decided on a blue jean mini skirt with a pair of cowboy boots, this is Texas you know. I didn't have much of a say it appeared. She tossed a tight Rob Zombie shirt to me and said perfect. I frowned but put it on.

Whatever, I aim to please. It didn't look bad really just not me but then again I wasn't me was I? I left my long hair straight and used simple make-up. She smiled.

"Jared's going to die."

"I certainly hope not." I argued.

She grabbed my bag that was now full of my things and pulled me out my door. It seemed like the day flew by she dressed like her usual self. I always teased her and called her a hooker. She wasn't though she was my friend. She just had on short shorts and a cute little top. She looked good but it was a girl thing I suppose. She called me that so I reciprocated in kind.

What did we really think of? I mean to call your friend a hooker and its ok? I have no idea. We made it to the club and walked around one of the bouncers motioning us back to the blocked off area.

"Jared is asking for you." He said moving out of the way.

I walked back and he looked up with a wide smile.

"Well don't you just look good enough to eat?" He had no idea how offensive that term really was. I tried to smile as he approached me. He hugged me lifting me off of the floor.

"You really do Vangie you look great."

"Thanks."

He set me down stroking my cheek, "You feeling any better?"

"I'm fine just a little upset you know. I told you it would all work out and it will." He kissed me.

"You're right it will."

He looked behind me and then back down.

"We're fixing to go on baby. Stay close I want to see you."

He kissed me again and headed to the stage. I turned finding Liz and we headed back into the crowd. It was surprisingly full. I hate when bars are full and you have a ton of people around you. I feel all claustrophobic.

Liz made sure I was right in front of the stage _thank you Liz so much_. I didn't want to be in this crowd I wanted to be where I could breathe. Jared looked down and winked at me as he sang. I must admit they do sound good and he does have charisma.

I couldn't help but enjoy myself. I looked around and Liz had already run off somewhere. I hated when she did that. I sighed turning back to the stage I wanted to move but I couldn't get out. Jared leaned down.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get out!" I yelled.

He nodded setting his guitar on the drum lift and walking back over he lifted me easily on the stage.

"Go sit in back." He said against my ear as he kissed my neck and headed back to get his guitar. I walked to the back glad to get out of the crowd. Now just where did Liz get to? Crazy nut girl. I grabbed a water and walked around looking for her. The back door was close so I opened it for some air. I was about to take a drink of water when I saw her and dropped the bottle.

I ran out of the door.

"Stan no!"

He turned his fangs extended and ready to bite.

"Well what have we here? If it isn't little Miss go away Stan, disappear Stan…. Now you want me to do you a favor?"

I could tell Liz was glamoured she didn't move. I stepped closer holding my hand up.

"Stan she is my best friend, please."

He sighed raising his eyebrows. "You know you are really starting to be an inconvenience to me. I thought I was doing you a favor and I get to hear it from Isabel then Godric. I really don't have the time or the patience for you little girl. You aren't worth it. I never saw what he saw so fascinating about you in the first place."

He dropped Liz and started walking towards me and I immediately backed up slowly.

"You and your human mind games making him weak it was pitiful. He did whatever you wanted him to do like a puppy on your little leash."

I felt warm tears spilling down my face as he spoke.

"What's the matter little human? Does the truth hurt? You made the most powerful vampire in the states into a bumbling idiot. He has no idea what is up or down all he knows is you are still alive and as long as you breathe he grieves for a love lost. Perhaps if you no longer were breathing he could move on with his life."

"Stan, please." I begged him as I was finally backed into a corner.

He towered over me. I was tiny compared to him he smiled his fangs glistening.

"If you are so miserable in your life pretty one then perhaps I will help you end it." He lifted me by my neck and I gasped struggling to get away.

"Oh, I won't glamour you I want you to feel it." He said laughing.

I screamed when his teeth pierced my neck. My heart pounding so fast I am sure he was getting mouthfuls. It was then I heard him.

"You will release her now."

I knew Godric's voice anywhere. I felt Stan's body tense as he released me and I slid to the ground grabbing my neck. I felt so weak he had taken so much in such a short time.

"Godric, what a surprise." Stan tried to play it off he was not very smart.

"We are bonded Stan." It was all he needed to say what I felt so did he. Stan should have played his cards better.

"Go to the nest we need to speak." He ordered him when he didn't move Godric tilted his head, "Now!"

Stan was gone in a second and Godric checked on Liz then quickly then came to me.

"Evangeline." He stroked my face. I could see the pain that his face held I knew he never meant for any of this to happen. I've been there before.

I looked down, "Just let me die."

"I can't."

I met his eyes and he lifted me in his arms. I knew where he was taking me but I was too weak to fight him. I had no choice Stan and me seriously….I need to stake him he is nothing but trouble.

The door opened to his home before he got there. Isabel looked worried.

"Is she ok?"

"She's lost a lot of blood. Is Stan here?"

She nodded, "He's contained until you are ready for him. I've warmed your room for her."

"Thank you."

He carried me to his room and I heard Isabel close the door behind us as we entered. I was shaking from cold. Him having no body heat and me little blood was not helping. He gently laid me in his bed removing my boots and covering me with his thick covers.

"You must feed." He said leaning above me.

I shook my head, "I can't….I won't."

"It's not like you haven't done it before it's nothing different. It won't change anything." He said with a sad sigh.

"That was a lifetime ago."

"Do not be so difficult Evangeline, you must do this!" He said with more force.

I shivered shaking my head. He growled crawling fully on me and holding my hands down. I tried to pull away but it was no use he was too strong and I knew that.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his fangs coming out. I had no idea what he intended to do. He pulled our hands close to hold my head still and leaned down. I could feel my breathing increase he's not going to….but he did. He kissed me.

I was in shock for a moment I felt him forcing my mouth open and after a moment I opened it. It took me a moment to realize he had bitten his lip. It wasn't that which caught me off guard though it was his lips. I resisted for only a moment then closed my eyes and relaxed my hands.

It was so hard to resist him, so many memories. I slid my hands from his and slid them into his hair. I moaned arching up into him I couldn't help it. He was the only man who I ever really loved. The only man I ever really wanted in every way possible.

He was responding to me too, his hands sliding down my side and under my shirt. I don't think either of us was thinking it was all purely instinct. All I was registering is how much I wanted him. My fingers slid down his back finding the seam of his shirt and pulling it up his muscular back. He stopped kissing me for only a moment to toss it aside.

My breathing was unsteady and my hands were shaking. I don't think I ever wanted anyone as much as I wanted him at this moment.

"I can't wait." I whispered against his lips. "Please I need you, God I need you."

That was all that needed to be said. He removed the rest of our clothes in an instant and our lips were slowly moving again. He made love to me like we had never been apart it was beautiful and it brought back all the memories of why I loved him to begin with.

I felt him move my hair and I bent my head more than happy to have him erase Stan's smell from me. His teeth were gentle and slow. He caressed my body as he fed from me and I sighed contently as he did so. He released me biting his wrist and offering it to me. I didn't refuse.

He rested his head against mine as I gently fed from him healing myself. I let go of his wrist and snuggled into the pillow as he caressed my hair falling into a deep sleep. He slid from the bed and dressed heading into the living room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Isabel turned when he walked in and smiled, "I didn't expect that."

"I didn't either but don't get too excited Isabel. She will regret it tomorrow." He sat down in his chair.

She sat down beside him, "Surely she will see…"

He shook his head, "She will see it was my blood and nothing else. Isabel I lost her I have to live with that."

He looked towards one of the others, "Bring him in."

Stan walked in and smirked standing in front of him.

"Is this really necessary Sheriff? I was simply trying to rid you of your weakness." He shrugged. "Every vampire in this nest knows but won't admit that she is trouble and she causes you to think irrationally. You act like a human and you aren't. It's sad really."

Godric looked around. "Does anyone share Stan's opinion please speak now."

No one said anything.

Godric focused on him, "I have tried to make a nest of vampires who are tolerant to humans. A nest who are understanding of the fact that humans are our equals and not just prey, that we can have peace and not have to live in fear all of the time, if we understand one another. I am not ashamed for falling in love with a human girl or wanting to share my life with her. She is no less than we are."

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Yet, you attack her. She may not be with me but she is still under my protection and you know this. You try to kill her purposely knowing it will hurt me." Godric said his voice still calm but more agitated.

"You would have recovered in a few years." Stan argued.

Godric was suddenly out of his chair and Stan was against the wall.

"Perhaps, but you will not as Sheriff I have no choice."

Stan looked at him shocked, "What?"

Godric pushed him towards the two vampires at the door.

"You know my orders."

Godric returned to his seat and turned to Isabel. She smiled, "I think you are just in your decree. He has been unruly for some time now. His lust for the human kill is well known."

"I know" He looked down, "I do not like to end someone's life. I feel like it is not my place to judge who am I? I am not God. Yet, I do I sit here and I judge and I hope what I do is the right thing. I wonder one day will I be asked why did you order that? I want to know I was right."

Isabel placed her hand on his arm, "You were right Godric. Go and be with your love before she wakes."

He sighed, standing and smiling slightly at her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt the bed move a little and opened my eyes. I was exhausted and the room was totally dark. I yawned and stretched. I felt hands slip around my waist and interlaced my hand with one. I felt for the ring with my other. Finding it I smiled and inhaled softly closing my eyes.

This was right. I felt myself dozing off and moaned softly.

"Godric."

"Yes?" He answered.

"I love you always." I whispered half asleep. I felt him kiss me behind my ear, "I love you too, always."

I don't know how long I slept. I awoke late in the afternoon and opened my eyes. It took me a moment to focus and even longer to realize where I was. I then remembered what had happened_. I slept with him! How could I be so freaking stupid!_

I slid out from his arms and grabbed my clothes slipping them on. I turned looking at him. He was always so angelic when he slept. I miss that. I miss a lot of things but it doesn't change the past does it. I slipped out of his room and made my way around the house which is locked up tight of course and I can't get out. _Fantastic!_

I decided I might as well make myself at home until I have to face the music. I went into the kitchen to see if he had any human food. I should have known he would. I ate some cereal and watched some television but the urge pulling me toward the room was killing me.

I knew I shouldn't I really _really_ shouldn't go towards it but I couldn't resist. I bit my lip standing and taking a deep breath. I walked past his room and down the hall stopping at the room and opening the door. It was empty, bare of any resemblance of what it once was.

Funny how you can move things out but the memories remain. I walked inside running my fingers down the wall and looking out the window. I used to look out this window a lot. I liked the view from here. It was always so relaxing. I felt his presence and turned.

"I always liked this view." It was all I could think of to say before the tears started. He was across the room in an instant pulling me to his chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here." He said softly.

"Why?" I questioned. "Nothing's here right?" I pulled away from him and looked around. "You removed everything like he never existed."

Godric shook his head, "I thought it would be easier for you."

"Easier for me?"

"Yes, I didn't think coming into the room and looking at an empty crib was going to help." He said looking down.

I laughed, "Really, tell me how did you get all of the blood stains off?"

He met my gaze and said nothing. I pushed past him and went into the other room.

Isabel was standing in the kitchen just turning around when I walked in.

"Can you please let me out of this jail!" I said irritated. She looked at me stunned.

Godric grabbed my arm. "No, we need to talk."

"As you can see I am in no mood to talk." I spat at him.

I tried to turn away but he grabbed my other arm forcing me to look at him.

"Isabel, leave and lock the house I need to be alone tonight. No company except for Evangeline."

My mouth fell open, "Are you insane that is kidnapping!" I couldn't believe he was going to do this to me. He had never forced me to do anything.

Isabel smiled at him and headed for the door. I gasped trying to pull loose but he pinned me to the wall.

"You are not going anywhere." He told me calmly.

"Godric what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Yet, I sat and watched you suffer while I tortured myself with regret. We are going to talk about what happened once and for all. It's time to discuss it and not just shove it behind us like it didn't happen."

"I can't do that."

"Oh yes you can and you will if I have to hold you down until you do. I will replay every memory in your head until you break." He said thickly his eyes serious.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned tears flowing.

"Because you and I both need to heal, I can't keep watching you kill yourself and I can't get over you and after last night I get the distinct feeling you feel the same."

"You have no idea how I feel!"

He released my arms reaching up and stroking my cheek. I could feel my heart racing and my breathing pick up. I couldn't look away from his eyes. Not because he controlled me but because I didn't want to.

I lifted a shaky hand my fingers touching his lips. I couldn't help but tremble I didn't want to give in to him. I wanted to hate him. Why couldn't I just hate him? He stepped closer leaning down but he did not move all the way he waited. He's so damn beautiful.

I reached around grabbing his neck and pulled myself up to his lips. I felt his fangs immediately come out, that's new. Usually it took a while. Well I guess technically we've been apart a while and yeah…. I felt him pull me closer and this is so not where I had this heading in my mind. I was going home and to Jared. Not happening.

His lips moved to my neck as he pushed me into the wall. I was trying to regain focus. Its ok I can handle this we can calm down and…. I just heard him rip my shirt apart.

Ok…..well maybe not. I guess we'll calm down later.


	3. Chapter 3

I was lying in his arms on the couch all that covered us was a blanket, my back against his chest. I watched silently as the fireplace flames gently danced and twirled flickering against the wood. He kissed my neck.

"Evangeline I know this will be hard but we need to discuss this."

"I don't know if I can." I said honestly.

Godric pulled me closer his arms tightly wrapped around me. "How about we start from the beginning? I remember when we first met at the ballgame. I couldn't believe Isabel and Hugo talked me into that but I saw you in your little baseball cap. You were so beautiful. I remember thinking my life has just changed."

I smiled at the memory. "Yes, I remember seeing you and thinking I had never seen a more handsome man. I knew you were different your eyes were so kind. When I slipped on the stairs and you caught me and I looked into your eyes I knew I was in trouble."

He laughed, "Yes, I also knew. I remember thinking she is the one."

I closed my eyes for a moment holding back tears. He seemed to know this and continued.

"I remember I invited you for dinner with Isabel, Hugo and I. You came and I couldn't get over how happy you seemed. You radiated light and that is why I was happy when our relationship continued." He stroked my hair gently.

"I remember how sweet you were." I whispered back. "I was so afraid when I told you…"

"Yes, I know that I wouldn't want to continue our relationship but I did. I found it beautiful and I stood beside you watching you grow with new life inside you. I accepted him as my own I was always there for him even when you gave birth." His voice went softer.

I felt the tears begin. "I remember."

"I don't know if you completely understand the depth of my emotions Evangeline. He may not have biologically been mine, but I was there from the moment you found out you were pregnant on. I felt like he was my own. I don't know if you ever understood that losing him for me was also like losing a son."

I had never really thought about it that way. I mean I knew Godric adored him but the way he explained it made me look at it totally different. I couldn't help but think of all the things I had said to him, all of the things I had done.

"I should have listened to you when you said you didn't trust Liam. It's just he had been with my nest for years and I had no reason to doubt him. I know you felt betrayed by me and you had a right to. If I would have listened to you our son would be alive."

The tears were falling harder but I was still silent. He rested his head against mine.

"I can not undo my past transgressions. I do not know how you will ever forgive me for what has happened and you probably won't. I do not expect you to. He should be in your arms it is my fault he isn't. I can not tell you how sorry I am. It would never be enough…I can't explain how deeply I ache for you and the pain I put you through."

He flipped me so I was facing him and lifted my chin. My face was red from crying there were so many things in my head I had to think about. I just wanted it to shut down. I looked in his eyes and he gently stroked my cheek.

"I will not force you to stay with me I simply wanted to tell you that…needed to tell you that."

I broke down in his arms and he slid his hand into my hair holding me to his chest. It felt good to release all of this pent up frustration and to hear his thoughts. I was never ready before and to be honest had he not forced me I never would have listened.

Isabel was right it was not his fault and I blamed him unjustly simply because I was in pain. He was an easy target because I loved him so much. I pushed him away to cut off my emotions. It cost me everything but I don't know that I can reopen this book.

I leaned back wiping my face.

"It was never your fault Godric. You have a big heart and you trust that's not a fault you didn't take our son away Liam did. I blamed you because it hurt and I didn't want to feel. You made me feel so I pushed you away. I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead softly.

"There is nothing to apologize for."

"Godric you have to understand…I don't know if I can go back. I can't…" I slid from him sitting up and took a deep breath.

"I can't deny my attraction to you, I never could but we aren't about that."

He sat up behind me and pulled me into his arms.

"I did not expect you to stay." He kissed my head.

I turned to see his face. He looked sad but he was telling me the truth. He stroked my hair and smiled.

"I knew you would leave. You will always be welcome here and you will always be protected. If you need anything call me please."

"Godric…" I looked down but he lifted my chin.

"I insist."

I met his eyes our passion was undeniable so was our love. I leaned back to his lips and his hand held my neck gently. It was meant to be quick but it quickly got heated somehow that always happened with us. I knew I had to break this kiss before we ended up back on the couch. I could already him shifting.

I pulled away standing quickly.

"I really need to go." I said catching my breath. "We could do this forever Godric and it would get us nowhere."

He looked down and I sighed grabbing my clothes. I had to do this I wasn't meant to stay here. This was no longer my home.

"What are your plans?" He asked me.

I sat beside him grabbing my boots.

"I think I'm going to get out of Dallas for a while. It's not like I have a job or anything. I need some air you know what I mean? I just need to get away for a few weeks."

He reached up brushing my hair back.

"Let me get something for you." He slid on his pants and was quickly back with an envelope.

"What's this?" I questioned as I opened it. I shook my head handing it back to him.

"I can't accept this." He wouldn't take it and pushed my hand back.

"Yes, you can you aren't working and I don't need it Evangeline please. The credit card is yours it has always been you can use it in an emergency. Please."

I looked at the envelope full of cash and a credit card and sighed. I didn't like taking anything from him and he knew this. He kissed my shoulder.

"You take it and go somewhere nice. You relax and get your head together and maybe I will see you when you return…if you decide to return." He smiled lightly.

I looked at him. I couldn't resist stroking his soft cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them back to look at me. I can never deny the way he makes me feel. I only wish there wasn't so much pain in the past. I leaned over kissing his lips deeply I wanted to needed to feel them one last time. He braced himself for a moment then gripped my hair.

I don't think he was expecting that. I love it when I surprise him. I released him breathing heavily. He stared at me intently not sure what to say.

"Can you let me out?" I questioned.

He nodded and stood. He walked me to the door and pushed the code in. I took one last look before walking out, "Godric I…"

He pressed his finger to my lips.

"No goodbyes."

"I wasn't going to say goodbye." I smirked at him. He raised a curious eyebrow. I leaned on the door biting my lip.

"I was going to say thank you for making me listen. I guess I never really wanted to hear the truth. I wanted to forget because it was easier than accepting the truth, somehow blaming you made it easier. I'm sorry for that."

He smiled sweetly and stroked my chin. "I do understand pain is very powerful."

"It doesn't make it right." I looked down a moment then back at him.

"Well I better go I have to do a little walking and thinking." He pressed against the door.

"I forgot you don't have transportation let me drop you off somewhere."

"I'd really rather you didn't." I replied back.

He thought for a moment, "Allow me then to call a cab. It is not safe please it would make me feel more comfortable."

I smiled at him, "All right."

I remained beside the door as he called. I didn't want to go back inside I thought if I did I might never want to leave. I wouldn't take that chance.

"It won't take long."

"If it's ok I'll just wait outside." I said turning to the door.

He sighed, "If you would rather then I suppose I can't stop you."

I didn't turn, "It's just easier."

I felt his hands on my waist. "It's never easy Evangeline and it never will be. You are my heart and soul and I have no idea how to get it back."

"Time." I whispered as if three years had not been long enough. I knew it never would be who was I lying to but myself. He leaned up to my ear.

"Eternity would not be enough time." I felt my breathing stop for a moment as I turned to his face. I stared into his eyes for a moment so many things left unsaid. If only I could say them but I couldn't and I don't think I ever will. The spell was broken by a car horn.

"My taxi." I said grabbing the handle of the door. He released me and I opened it walking out, but I stopped halfway down the driveway and turned seeing him leaning on the door watching me. I wish him nothing but love and happiness if only he can find it.

"Find peace Godric you deserve it."

"So do you." He replied back.

I smiled, "Maybe." I didn't know if I would see him again I had no idea what was in store for me now. I had not decided who knows. I got in the car shutting the door but before he could drive off I asked him to stop. I rolled down my window knowing Godric could hear me. He was still at the door but there was no need to speak above a whisper.

"I will always love you." I whispered. I saw him smile and I told the taxi to go. I don't know why I felt compelled to tell him that. Wasn't that just making it all worse? We were both having a hard enough time already without adding to it by confessing out feelings.

I arrived at Liz's and paid the driver. Knocking on her door she opened it in shock and hugged me.

"Oh my god where have you been! I have been so worried! Not to mention how bad Jared is freaking out."

I walked in shrugging, "Long story."

"Well why don't you amaze me." Jared said angrily from the kitchen. I was shocked to see him there. He looked ticked.

"I've been worried sick and you couldn't even call your own boyfriend? What the hell Vangie!"

I sighed sitting down and shaking my head, "Jared you…it's to do with my past."

Liz sat beside me, "Was it…."

"Yes."

She ran her hand over my head, "Are you ok? I mean I woke up behind the bar it was wild. I don't even know how I got there."

"Stan." I groaned.

Liz looked horrified, "That crazy vampire touched me?"

"Ok, is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" Jared yelled. We both looked up. I sighed looking to Liz.

"Can we have a moment?"

She nodded and went to her room.

He sat beside me looking hurt. I knew this was a mess and he was going to get hurt any way I sliced it. I hated to hurt him he was a good guy.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Tell me who he is." He said bluntly.

"What? Who he is?" I asked confused.

He looked at me seriously, "Yes, the guy you were with. The guy from your past the one that keeps you from telling you that you love me…the one you are still in love with."

I looked down, "I'm not…he isn't in my life anymore."

He lifted my chin, "It doesn't matter Vangie he holds your heart. How can anyone get to it? The least you could do is tell me who he is." I did owe him that much. I owed him more actually but I would not tell him more.

"We broke up three years ago. What do you want me to tell you we were together several years and I loved him things didn't work out that's all."

He reached up running his fingers lightly down my neck.

"He's not human."

I knew Godric rarely left a mark but it was possible there may be a light one. I bit my lip.

"No."

He was silent for a long time.

"Vangie…he could kill you I don't…." He stood running his hands through his hair. "I don't even know what to say to you right now.

"You don't know him."

"It doesn't matter he is a vampire they are all the same!"

This was definitely the wrong conversation to have with me.

"No they are not! Jared you really do not want to have this discussion with me. He is not like other vampires. That is like saying all humans are the same."

Liz was quickly out of her room knowing where this would go.

"Hey, why don't we all calm down and get something to drink?" She said trying to calm us.

Jared looked at Liz, "You knew she was doing this and you didn't stop her?"

I shook my head, "I'm out of here."

She followed me.

"Wait, wait where are you going?" She was running trying to keep up with me.

"I'm getting out of Dallas for a while I don't know."

She frowned, "Your car. I mean Jared has it."

"He can have it. I'm not going to act like a teenager and argue with him about Godric. He has no idea what I have been through."

"You can't just go like this."

I stopped and turned, "Liz really I need to get my head together. I…" I looked off.

She looked at me funny.

"Something happened with Godric didn't it?"

I didn't answer. "I just need time."

"Will you call and let me know you are ok?" She questioned worried.

I smiled hugging her.

"I will, I'm going to grab a taxi run by my place and then get on a bus to somewhere."

She giggled looking at my face. "He got to you didn't he?"

"Who?"

"You know who Godric. He made you realize you still love him." She said smiling.

I sighed pushing her away playfully, "Unfortunately I never forgot."

I turned and headed for the nearby gas station to wait for a taxi. I didn't want to see Jared and chance another run in. I made it to my house and packed headed to the bus station and boarded the only bus headed out. It was going to Shreveport. I haven't been there in years. It's not at all like Dallas but I'll start there and see what happens.

I found I didn't like Shreveport much it was boring with a capital B and I was lonely. I got a job as a waitress at a local bar and grill because they thought I was attractive. It's sad when they hire you for your looks to amuse their clientele. I needed the money so I took it.

I had money but I didn't want to use it. I didn't classify Godric's money as mine. I had been there three months and was deciding where to go next. I was staying at this stupid hotel that doubles as an apartment close by. It was within walking distance. I still didn't buy a car. Everything was close by.

"You know it's a shame you waste your time here." I jumped grabbing my chest and turning when I heard the female voice. A pretty blonde vampire was leaning on the wall of the building. I looked at her curiously.

"It passes the time." I had no idea what she wanted but I was curious.

"Yes, I suppose but you could do better. Wouldn't you rather be paid and not groped?"

I laughed, "Yeah well you find me job like that and you're on vampire."

I turned and started to walk towards my current home. She was suddenly leaning on the light post a little way in front of me.

"What if I could? You see I have an offer for you."

I stopped.

"Listen I don't play with vampires. I learned my lesson a long time ago."

She smirked, "I like a girl with some bite. I'm not here for a snack honey a serious offer. We'll just say my employer has driven by and taken an interest in you."

"Really?" I wonder who her employer is.

She smiled, "Yes, he requested I extend you an invitation of employment. Of course the pay will be much better than here. How about you come and see for yourself? It's still early."

I looked at my watch sighing. It was only midnight.

"How far is it?"

"Oh no worries darling I have a car."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but I don't."

She chuckled. "Well I suppose we will have to figure something out won't we? Come along."

I don't know why I even went along with this woman. She could kill me on the spot if she wanted to. I guess that's why I trusted her she would have already done it by now had that been her agenda. Did I really want to get mixed up with vampires again?

I got in her nice car and admired it. She obviously liked to ride in style she grinned at me and started the car heading to our destination. I watched silently as the houses and businesses flew by. She finally pulled into a full parking lot. I was kind of mortified when I saw the club was named Fangtasia. She was kidding right?

I got out looking at all the strange looking people and she chuckled, "Don't worry they are harmless."

Yeah ok. I've seen weird in Dallas but I didn't hang with it. I followed her inside and looked around it was just as odd to me. It was like catering to people's every fantasy of a sci fi vampire. I think that was the point.

"I'll be right back." The woman said taking off you know I never did get her name. I walked around club dread curiously. I saw her talking to who I assumed was a vampire on a throne. He was cast in shadow but I could see he had blonde hair and was very tall. I sighed stopping when a vampire walked in front of me.

"You look simply delicious."

I groaned reaching up and grasping his jaw.

"Fangs to yourself buddy, not interested."

I would say he backed off because of me, but he looked up behind me then turned taking off.

"I can see you have no difficulty handling yourself around vampires. Why is that?"

I turned to see the blonde behind me. He was tall like I had thought, he was also very handsome and I could feel he was powerful.

I shrugged, "I guess I've been around a few."

He looked me over for a moment then turned taking my arm, "Come let's talk."

I followed him to his office and he shut the door. I looked around not really scared though I probably should have been. He sat down at his desk assessing me. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but I got the distinct feeling he was observing my reactions, my body language.

"Please, sit tell me your name." He looked at the chair behind me.

I sat down seeing just how blue his eyes were. They were light sea blue beautiful really.

"Vangie." I answered him. "It's Evangeline but most people call me Vangie."

"Hmmm, unusual. I am Eric and the woman who you met earlier is Pam." He leaned closer to his desk seemingly to inspect me closer.

"I find you most interesting."

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"You are not afraid of me at all. You show no fear of vampires this tells me you have been around them in some great capacity yet you are not willing to divulge why."

"Can't I have a personal life?" I said quickly.

He smiled, "Ah… I see." He leaned back watching me as if he knew some great secret.

"So you had a lover."

"I'm not here to discuss my personal life with you. You asked me to come here what did you want Eric?"

He tapped his fingers together for a moment watching me.

"I need a waitress. My previous one she…well she is no longer with us. I saw you one day and thought you would be perfect. Usually Pam handles the staff but when I saw you…well lets just say I wanted you."

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

He stood moving to lean on the desk in front of me.

"Are you single Vangie? Don't you feel lonely here?" He asked watching my reaction.

I looked down at the floor.

"I hate it here actually but I haven't decided where I want to go yet."

"You wouldn't have to go anywhere. Perhaps I could change all of that." He said softly.

I looked up meeting his intense gaze.

"Eric what exactly are you proposing?"

He reached under my chin forcing me to lift myself up so I was standing in front of him. He smiled looking deeply into my eyes. He ran his hand through my hair.

"I think we both know what I am proposing. You're a beautiful woman I'm not immune to human charm. I want you and so I make a proposition you can stay with me and be my companion for a while. In return I'll take care of your needs. I can promise fun and lots of satisfied smiles if you are a very good girl."

"What will I be doing?" I questioned.

He chuckled, "You my pretty will be taking care of my needs."

I swallowed hard thinking of all that entailed. I didn't even want to imagine, not that he wasn't gorgeous because he was but to have sex just to do it? I'd never been one to do that. I couldn't do that could I?

He lifted me to stand on the couch. "You are tiny this could be very interesting." He smirked at me.

"Maybe you are just tall." I said back. I didn't want to know what he had in his little head.

"Perhaps I can convince you?" He said leaning down. I couldn't believe he was going to kiss me and I didn't even know him! What kind of girl did he think I was? I mean seriously!

His lips met mine and I still couldn't believe this was happening. He pulled me to him forcing the air out of my lungs and when I opened my mouth he took full advantage. I can't deny he could kiss and my hands soon found their way to his hair. I knew I would hate myself later.

He moaned and smiled pulling away, "Yes, I think you will do very nicely."

I pulled away.

"I can't do this I belong…" I jumped down and grabbed my purse.

"I thank you for the offer but I can't."

He stopped me from opening the door.

"Are you someone's human?"

I looked down, "Not anymore. Not for a long time."

He bent close to my ear, "Then why not be mine? Let loose a little stop being so serious and play."

I shivered as his hand trailed my side. He leaned back, "Vangie I won't hurt you. I will protect you if that is what you are afraid of but I don't sense fear. What is it? What holds you back?"

I met his eyes, "My heart."

"And will you follow your heart?" He questioned looking at my lips.

"No. I can't."

"Then why linger alone…be mine at least for a little while. Let me help you forget you need to relax and have fun don't you think? After all the heart is overrated."

I didn't respond. He smiled at me.

"I'll let you think it over, but Evangeline don't take too longer I am not always so generous."

He opened the door for me and I quickly walked out and headed for the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He returned to his desk and Pam came in shutting the door.

"So did she bite?" Pam asked sitting down.

"No, and I have to wonder why would Sophie Ann want me to keep this human occupied so badly?"

Pam shrugged, "Maybe she has powers?"

Eric shook his head, "No. She isn't one to give in easily either. She has a past and something tells me that is key. I did find out something interesting."

"What?"

"She has been and still is in love with a vampire. It leads me to believe whoever this is could be the reason Sophie is so interested." Eric pursed his lips. "He must be powerful. She wants her out of the way."

Pam sighed, "Well do you think he is in love with her?"

"From the way she spoke I would say yes. I don't think they are out of love it's more like something drove them apart. I get the feeling they were pushed apart. I don't know. I couldn't even pick up his scent and they are bonded. She has been tainted. Sophie knew I would try and figure this out."

"So you'll just have to grill her." Pam suggested.

Eric nodded, "Perhaps. I'm not playing any cards until I know who I am playing against. She seems quite innocent."

"Why Northman are you growing a heart?"

He frowned, "No, but I'm not getting involved in a game when I don't know who the players are. See if you can find out where she is from that might help."

"I'll do what I can."

He looked off rubbing his chin.

"What is it?" Pam asked.

"I don't know it's as if she reminds me of someone. Her presence seems familiar somehow."

"Never mind just find out."


	4. Chapter 4

The next night I stepped out of the shower throwing an oversized shirt on. I was drying my hair when I heard the knock. I wasn't expecting anyone I figured they had the wrong room, it wasn't the first time. I set my dryer down and hid my body behind the door opening it.

I was shocked to see Eric standing there as handsome as ever in all black.

He smiled at me, "I thought I would check on you and see if you had made a decision. I am quite impatient."

I couldn't believe he came to my hotel room although I shouldn't be surprised really. He did seem determined last night.

He leaned his lithe frame casually on the door, "So are you going to invite me in?"

"Come in." I really didn't want him here but what choice did I have? He wasn't going to leave I was sure.

He walked in looking around the hotel room with a look of slight disgust. I really didn't appreciate it at all I was doing the best I could. One thing I could say about Godric he never looked down on me about anything. He simply accepted me as I was.

I shut the door, "I'm sure it's not what you are used to but it's livable."

He turned to me looking me over and smiled.

"Well I suppose with the view I can over look it."

I looked down knowing the large shirt hung to my upper thighs he couldn't see much. He was just being a pervert. I sat on my bed.

"Eric I have a proposition for you." I watched his face to see how he would take this.

He chuckled sitting in front of me. "I thought I was the one doing the propositioning but I'll bite…"

I was hoping he might and I excused the pun. I nodded hoping he would accept this really was a long shot.

"Ok, how about I waitress at your bar and stay at a hotel nearby?"

He smiled moving closer to me and stroked my cheek.

"Now that my dear was not my proposition I'm afraid that will not work. How about this you stay with me in a spare room and work at the bar. You can ride to work with me and that way I know you are safe."

I sighed looking off for a moment it still put me in close proximity to him. I was trying to avoid that.

He looked at me for a moment and took my hand, "Vangie I can see you are emotionally not ready for me. I won't push the issue, but I am not asking for that emotions simply complicate things so why bother? You can stay in the room until you are comfortable with more. Attraction is a powerful thing you know. I'm not going to force to sleep with me, but if you desire to how shall I say this…release pent up anxiety I will assist you gladly."

"What game are you playing Mr. Northman?" I questioned curious. Yes, I did pay attention I read his name on the door of his office.

He shrugged, "No games, I feel like I know you from somewhere oddly enough. It's hard to explain I would simply like to get to know you. I usually prefer not to mix with humans too much but in your case I am curious about you. I find myself wanting to know more."

He reached up running his thumb over my lips. "You are very beautiful and I don't see why knowing you could not be mutually beneficial for the both of us. Life is lonely and companionship is nice to have."

I inhaled softly and thought for a moment. He moved his fingers to tilt my chin up.

"It's a good offer you should take it."

"I don't know Eric I…" I had no time to finish my sentence. His lips were on mine. I pulled back for a moment then realized he wasn't forcing me, he wasn't holding me in place he was barely pressing against me. He was giving me the option of taking the advance or not. It was my choice.

Surprising a vampire would do so. I felt his tongue slide across my lips to encourage me to open but he did not do so forcefully. I opened my mouth and leaned forward slipping my hand into his hair. It felt nice just to kiss someone. Just to be kissed with no expectations, no worries of what they wanted or complications just a simple kiss. Emotionally I desired it and it was perfect. He was perfect handsome, refreshing, and seemingly offering me the impossible. That was what worried me.

He allowed me to end the kiss and smiled at me.

"You are very sensual Evangeline." He stroked my arm following it down to take my hand.

"It will be hard to maintain myself around you."

"And I you." I said back.

He smiled at me, "Who says we have to? Pleasure is not a sin and I promise you I will give you great pleasure."

I looked down.

"I…I don't know if I can cross that line you have to understand."

He seemed to and sighed, "In any case move in with me. The room is yours to do as you wish sleeping with me is not an obligation but your safety is. Please say you will I just feel the need to protect you and I can't explain why it's odd. I'm never drawn to protect a human. I really must find out what it is about you that makes me feel this way."

I laughed, "Must be my personality."

"What is your answer?" He asked straight faced.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Wonderful, pack you start tonight."

I looked at him oddly. I hadn't planned on this, but ok I did as he asked and made myself presentable. He looked me over and grabbed my bags from me carrying them to the car. At the club he walked me around explaining what my responsibilities would be. He also told me what vampires might try and how to handle it. Not that I didn't already have some idea.

He liked the fact that I was comfortable in the environment because I was used to vampires. It made things easier on him. I was used to waitressing so that was easy for me too. He went about his usual activities and I started work. I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way around the room with little difficulty.

After a while I was called to his office. I walked in shutting the door. He smiled at me.

"You seem very comfortable. I am glad you accepted this position I think we will both benefit from this."

"I have no idea what you are getting out of this really." I said honestly.

He smirked, "A waitress and I feel like possibly a friend. I don't know you well it is true but I feel we will be friends in some capacity with time. You look like you could use one I know I could."

I looked down playing with my fingers.

"I can't imagine why you would want to be my friend Eric. I'm just a screwed up mess."

"Aren't we all."

He stood moving around his desk and sitting beside me.

"What I want to know is why are you? I feel like you hide a great deal of pain. It's written clearly in your eyes. I don't know why I want to help. God knows I care very little for humans and their fragile lives, but in this case that doesn't matter the point is I do. "

"Eric my past is something I don't like to talk about." I didn't look at him.

"You are still in love with him?" He questioned. He was certainly not one to give up that was for sure.

"Yes, I am." I sighed. "It just wasn't the right time so much happened that it was broken and I don't know that it can be repaired. I'll always love him."

"I imagine he loves you as well." Eric states lifting my chin towards him it was as if he was looking into my soul.

"I have never questioned his feelings." I answered. "It is simply something that at this time we can't move forward with. I don't know if we ever will."

He nodded, "Well I am here if you wish to talk." I don't know why he was making himself available but ok. I did appreciate it even if I didn't quite trust it. I had a feeling he was looking for something even if I wasn't sure what. He didn't seem like the type to make himself available for people just to talk.

He stood, "We should head to my house. You can get settled in and familiar with your surroundings."

We arrived at his home which was nice as I expected. I followed him to a room where he opened the door and guided me inside.

"This is where you will stay feel free to use the dresser or closet anything you need. As you can see a bathroom is attached. "

I looked around at the tan and cream colored room. It was neutral in colors but it was pretty definitely something I could see him having. He leaned on the door watching me.

"I'll let you have time alone." He said walking off.

I shut the door and put my things away I was lonely. I wondered how Godric was what he had been doing and if he was well. I probably shouldn't since I was trying to spend this time focusing on getting myself together but I couldn't help it. I looked at my phone for a minute trying to decide if I should or if I shouldn't.

I finally just pressed the button. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi." I said softly.

I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Hello, how are you?" Godric asked.

I looked around the room and curled up on the bed.

"I was just thinking of you and I wanted to see how you were."

I could tell he was glad I called.

"I am doing well more importantly how are you? I have not heard from you and I was worried."

I smiled just hearing his voice, "It's been different but I am safe and I am working on things."

"These are good things." He commented. "Though, I do miss you."

I sighed, "I miss you too so much. I wish…"

"You can come home at anytime." He said without hesitance. "I can visit…if you wish."

I knew that. I just wasn't ready and didn't know if I would ever be. I was silent for a moment.

"I know, but it would confuse things and make me miss you more…sometimes I just need to miss you."

"I miss you all of the time my love. You have to heal and I do understand that. I do not want to make anything harder on you. I fear I've done enough of that." He said sadly.

I felt the tears. "It was never your fault and we both know that."

"Yet, I allowed it to happen in my home where you were supposed to be protected." He added.

"We can't change that my sweet beautiful vampire. It is what it is but know I love you."

"I love you too most precious one." His voice was like music to my heart.

"Goodnight." I whispered hanging up the phone. I tossed it on the bed as the tears overcame me. I couldn't stand being closed up in this room. I walked out walking around the house trying to calm myself. I found the living room and looked out the large windows at the moon. I wondered if Godric was looking at the same moon.

"Are you ok?"

I jumped hearing his voice. I turned seeing his pale skin glowing in the light and let my eyes travel up his naked torso until I met his face. Black silk pajama bottoms never looked so good. Not bad Eric, not bad at all. I looked back out the window.

"I'm sorry I just needed a little air. I hope you don't mind."

"No. It does not explain the tears however." He wiped my face with his hand gently and I sighed.

"You probably heard my conversation it's not like you don't have super hearing." I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to snap at him but I knew he had. He smiled slightly.

"Tell me about him the vampire you love."

I shook my head, "He is none of your concern."

"You know what believe it or not I do actually like you. I would like to see you happy and currently you are not. The reason is you miss your love. I have no idea why you are parted but let's be honest it is apparent it weights on you heavily."

I looked at him for a moment. I actually believe there was sincerity to his words believe it or not and I have no idea why. He smiled at me and sat on the couch patting for me to sit beside him. I bit my lip for a moment then followed him.

"Tell me what you are comfortable with I won't press for more." He said casually.

I curled up facing him, my head leaning on the back of the couch so I could look up at him.

"I met him at a ballgame believe it or not. He was simply breathtaking and we started talking. It just kind of took off from there we became friends and it progressed. I loved him very much and he accepted me for who I was no questions asked. He wanted me to marry him."

I couldn't believe I had told him this much but I felt at ease with Eric something in his eyes. He nodded and looked down.

"So you decided not to marry him?"

"I…" I sighed and looked down. "Things happened and changed my emotions, it was not him but it heavily influenced my feelings and I couldn't focus on us anymore. I can't see him without so many memories haunting me."

"Memories can be very daunting but let me reassure you. You do not want to lose him over some mistake not if you truly love him. True love is hard to come by and some people never find it all. I'm not so big on vampire and human relationships myself, but I will say this there is something about you that leads me to believe you truly love him. I can see that he is special to you. Tell me what does he think of all of this?"

"He understands but he allows me time to feel and heal myself. He is busy and his job keeps him occupied. I suppose if he had nothing to do he might be more persistent. You wouldn't believe how much trouble vampires get into they are worse than humans." I said shaking my head.

Eric laughed, "Ah yes, I would you see I am the sheriff of this area so I understand."

I looked at him funny.

"You are what?" I was stunned how come he never told me this little tid- bit of information before?

His smile faded, "The sheriff it is kind of like…"

I interrupted him, "You don't have to explain I know what it is and what you do."

He seemed uncertain, "Why are you acting so upset?"

I stood, "Don't you think you could have told me this before you mentioned this little arrangement?" If I wanted people to know where I was I would have told them. You are a sheriff that's like a neon sign I don't want to be found get it?"

Eric was struck by something interesting. Sophie Ann said hide her yet she put her with him. If what Vangie said was true and depending on who her lover was, it was possible that he was rubbing it in someone's face. Sophie was starting a fire on purpose not keeping her out of the way like he had originally thought.

"Evangeline we need to speak and I need you to be honest with me." Eric finally said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Like you have with me?"

He leaned up on his knees, "The queen of Louisiana wanted me to hire you. She told me she wanted you out of the way, now I assumed there was a reason. If you are worried about being found then you have a point being with me would be a neon sign to someone. She then would be using you and I to hurt someone. If that is indeed the case you have to talk to me. I need to know who you were with."

I gasped covering my mouth. "Why would she do that? He would never hurt anyone."

Eric sighed, "Someone may have asked a favor of her. I have no idea but you must tell me now." He said with more emphasis.

I closed my eyes shaking my head. "He is a sheriff too." This can't be happening.

I opened them again and saw the way Eric's eyes lit up, "What area?"

I swallowed hard as I spoke, "Nine." He was off of the couch in a heartbeat.

"Your lover is Godric?"

"Yes, you know of him?" I questioned.

Eric looked stunned, "He is my maker." I think now I looked just as stunned as he did. This Queen was definitely trying to hurt Godric but why?

He ran his hands through his hair.

"We must keep this quiet and play along until we find out her agenda." He pushed a button on the table and ringing came on through a loud speaker.

"Eric." Godric answered. "My child it is good to hear from you."

"Godric you may not be so happy when you hear this." He said honestly.

"What is wrong my son?"

I closed my eyes before speaking, "Godric, I am here with Eric."

He was silent for a minute. "Why are you with Eric? Evangeline are you safe?"

Eric cleared his throat, "Sophie Ann asked me to take her in and make her mine. To distract her though I have no idea what her reasoning is. I was hoping maybe you had an idea."

"I have not spoken to Sophie in ages. It could be something my Queen has requested of her she did not like the time I was spending with Evangeline. She did inform me it was unbecoming of my station."

I felt sadness creep into my heart. Godric had never told me any of this he had kept all of this from me trying to keep me in a safe little bubble. I love him so much.

"Well, she is up to something." Eric commented pacing.

Godric was silent for a moment, "Evangeline love are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I answered my voice quivering.

"I am sorry. I did not want to upset you it wasn't important. You were all that was important and is important to me. Please do not allow her unintelligent words to bother you." He insisted.

I didn't comment wiping my face.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be there shortly."

"Understood."

Eric knelt beside me handing me a glass. "Some juice? It's apple I hear you like apple."

I smiled slightly and took it. He was trying and it was sweet of him. I have to admit it wasn't his fault. I hate that these stupid Queens and Kings they meddle in the lives of others as if they are nothing. They have no right it is disgusting and immoral.

Eric stood and walked to open his back door. I heard him speaking although I didn't focus on it until I felt arms around me. I looked up and his cool lips met mine. I reached up sliding my hand into his hair and felt Eric take the glass from my other hand. Good thing too I probably would have dropped it.

He released my lips kissing my nose and resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much. Please do not worry."

"She was saying awful things and you didn't tell me." I said looking into his big blue eyes.

He stroked my cheek, "It was unnecessary to hurt you. Her words meant nothing to me. I loved you Evangeline and I still do. No one can change that she just didn't understand most do not you know this."

I know he was right, but it didn't mean hearing the words didn't hurt.

"Do you realize our son could have been murdered?" I asked him curious wondering if he had the same thoughts I did. He closed his eyes for a moment his face covered in pain and guilt.

"I do. If I ever find out that was the case my love have no doubt the punishment I hand out will be severe, and it will take an extremely long time to undergo." Godric cupped my face in his hands. "I cannot even imagine anyone wanting to harm an innocent child. I should hope that was not the case."

"He was harmed." I said back.

He looked down, "Indeed he was my apologies for my lack of inappropriate wording. I meant to get at me. I would assume they would use you and not the child if that were the goal."

I stroked his jaw lightly. "I miss you." I whispered. "I know I shouldn't. I mean it was my idea to go away. I wanted to heal and I needed to put my life back together and somehow I always end up in the same place."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "Evangeline…It feels so good to hold you again." I felt him burry his face in my neck.

He either chose to ignore what I said or just not to acknowledge the truth in my words. I'm not sure when Eric left the room only that I knew he did. I felt Godric lifting me and carry me to the bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed.

"You should rest." He said moving to stand and pulling away.

"Wait please don't go." I begged grabbing his hand.

He shook his head looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Evangeline…if I stay you know what will happen. I can't fight my desire for you it's just….." I sat up on my knees placing my finger on his lips.

"We have never fought our desire for each other. I don't want to start now." I said before slipping my hands into his hair and pulling his lips against mine. He tasted so good he always did. I immediately got lost in the sensation of him, the taste of him. His hands gripped my waist pulling me tightly against him. I could feel the heat in the room increasing.

It's the one thing I could always count on with us, passion. We had it in spades. He moaned deeply and I felt him gently pushing me back on the bed. I couldn't fight it and I didn't want to. I wanted to be near him to feel safe in his arms. It really was the one thing I was sure of in my messed up life, his love.

He leaned up to look at my face, "Evangeline when this is over…"

"What is over?" I questioned.

"When, you are finished finding yourself and you are ready..." He said bluntly. I looked away from him and he pulled my face back so I was forced to look at him.

"When you are ready…I will be waiting for you."

I opened my mouth then closed it again. How could I argue when he was right? We do belong together but there was so much pain to get past. I ran my hand down his back trying for at least this moment to forget what was lost and remember what we had.

"I…I can't make you promises Godric." I whispered. "I love you so much but it's hard." It was hard to deny my feelings for him they ran so deep and he knew that. He leaned down kissing me softly there was pure understanding in his eyes.

"I love you too and I understand, but I still want you to be my wife one day."

I inhaled deeply and he smiled gently placing small kisses on my hand and wrist.

"I'm not saying tomorrow. I'm just saying sometime in the future if you wish to be with me." His words were so beautiful and I loved the fact that he still considered me part of his future even after all we had been through. I was so confused I didn't know what end was up but he was always so certain. He always seemed to be so sure of us.

He repositioned himself pressing more of his weight on me.

"Evangeline." He whispered his lips pressing against my neck and then he was looking at my face.

"I want to make love to you but I don't want you to regret it."

My heart beat increased at just the thought. I wanted this too he had no idea how much, well he probably did he could feel it. I reached down tugging on his shirt.

"What are you waiting for?" I teased with a mischievous smile. He stroked my jaw.

"I want to know you will be ok with this. I want to know you won't regret this because if you are then I'm not going any further. I don't want to push you further away."

He had such a beautiful and kind soul. How he could be considered evil is beyond me. I slid my hands under his shirt and watched as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Please Godric." I pleaded arching up to him. I knew he wouldn't ask me again he had his answer. At least enough of one for him to continue, I wouldn't regret this at all, I actually think I needed this. I was way too stressed out and in more ways than one.

I actually felt sorry for him in a way, I usually let him lead but tonight I turned the tables on him. He didn't seem to mind and it was something that I needed to do. I needed the control and I needed to set the pace. I did not realize how strung out I had been until this moment. _WOW!_ talk about your wound too tight.

I knew I was stressed out but really I had no idea how bad.

"Stop thinking." He whispered from beneath me, his voice drifting through my thoughts. I glanced down at him.

"What?"

"Let go. Relax and just let it all go." He encouraged me. I was trying it just wasn't working my mind was working on overdrive for some reason. How do you rationalize with an overworked mind?

He growled and was at my neck before I could focus his teeth sinking into my tender flesh. I wasn't expecting that. I cried out and held onto him tightly. I wish it could always be like this. It just feels right. He released my neck but continued to soothe me stroking my back and pulling me against his chest.

"Will you stay?" I questioned. He sighed kissing my head.

"I can not. You must finish your journey and I am not a part of that."

I leaned back to see him, "Yet here you lay."

He smiled, "Touché my love. Yes, I do and I should not yet your charms are irresistible." I giggled.

"Only my charms sheriff?"

"There is the fact that you have stolen my heart somewhere in there as well."

I laid my head on his chest. , "I know I must continue I only wish I knew where my journey will lead."

"I cannot answer that. Eric will protect you from whatever Sophie Ann has planned. We will figure it out. You just need to play along for now. It is safer for you that way."

"Godric she wants to hurt you."

"I know."

I didn't look up as I continued.

"She wants him to distract me in every way possible."

"I am aware." He said back.

I sighed, "What if it makes me uncomfortable?"

"Does it?" He questioned me.

I looked up at him.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked sitting up.

"An honest one I am not condemning you for feeling emotions it is not wrong." He tried to reach for me but I stood.

"I don't get what you are saying."

I grabbed my clothes as he watched me. I couldn't believe he was even saying such things.

"I'm simply saying its easy isn't it? No strings just to be with someone and not have all the emotional connections. I'm saying it's a nice release from the drama we have. I am saying it's not wrong to feel good if you are presented with that." His face remained neutral.

"I can't believe this!" I couldn't believe he made love to me and then had the nerve to tell me feeling things towards Eric was ok. I knew exactly what he meant.

He sighed dressing and tried to approach me but I winced.

"Evangeline I'm sorry. I just wanted to make it easier for you." He said his voice laced with pain. "Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to say, but I didn't want you to think your feelings were wrong and feel the guilt you were."

"Please just go."

"I do love you Evangeline enough to let you go if that is what is best for you."

I felt the tears running down my face and turned away.

"I don't know what is best for me."

"I'm giving you the chance to find out. Maybe my coming here was not the right thing to do. Perhaps I should have stayed in Dallas."

I turned, "No I'm glad you came."

"But you don't like what I'm saying." He argued.

I looked down taking his hands in mine.

"I just never saw myself with anyone but you. I tried and it didn't work, but it's funny because I try to put myself with you and so many memories come rushing forward and it pulls me away."

Godric kissed me softly.

"You will find your way in time. Let life happen and see where it takes you."

"That's a scary thought." I frowned.

He smiled and released my hands, "I do need to go. I must to make it home in time…please think on what I said."

"I will."

He stroked my cheek looking into my eyes deeply before turning away and disappearing from my sight. I crawled into the bed and tried to sleep, but it was no use all I could do was think of him. The bed smelled of him now.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Eric's door. I wasn't sure how hard he slept it was daylight and he may be a heavy sleeper but then again he was older. He opened the door he looked tired but awake.

"I'm sorry I…" The look in his blue eyes made me change my mind. I turned and started to go back to my room. I felt his hand on my arm.

"You can't sleep?"

"No."

"You wish my company?" He questioned.

I turned, "I…" I met his eyes. "I guess I do."

He didn't say anything he simply moved back and opened the door wider. I walked in hearing him shut the door behind me. I felt him brush past me as he walked to the bed and climbed in. The room was dark but he had a clock that illuminated it some.

"Come." He held up the covers and I crawled in beside him. I was facing him and I felt his hand on my face after a moment.

"You miss him."

I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yes."

"Human emotion always intrigues me, the depth at which you feel emotions. It's something we tend to lose our humanity."

"Do you want to feel?" I asked him.

He let his hand fall over mine. "I'm not sure. Time will tell I suppose the people I meet in my life will be the deciding factor in the end."

"I'll make a deal with you I'll stay open to my emotions if you do the same."

He chuckled, "You are one for changing terms of out arrangements aren't you?"

"You got me in your bed didn't you?" I teased.

"Yes I did. I'll agree to your little game. I don't get the purpose but if it is entertaining so be it. In the mean time I must insist you sleep. I do get irritable when I don't get enough sleep."

I smiled, "I thought that was just your normal attitude."

"Don't test me."

I giggled curling myself in a ball and falling asleep.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm getting ready to have surgery so when I do it will be a several day delay. I will post ASAP though!


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it hot in here or is it just me?..................must be the chapter ...uh oh...got a fan?**

It took me a little while but having Eric beside me I finally fell asleep. I awoke when I felt him moving and rolled onto my back rubbing my eyes. He was lying on his side watching me curiously. I suppose he was not used to a human in his bed.

"You can quit staring now." I said irritated.

"I will but I find you interesting you seem so innocent when you awaken. It's actually quite cute."

He thought I was cute? That is funny. I raised an eyebrow looking at him and he stretched out smiling at me sensuously.

"You know you would make a very interesting vampire." He said looking me over.

I had to ask he had my attention so I turned towards him.

"Why is that?"

"You are beautiful that is a given but something about you is very alluring. You must know that it caught Godric's attention and no one has ever caught his attention. You have a calm presence about you that you try to hide but it's there. An inner spark that lives within you but I can see it. It's something that makes people want to be around you."

"Not lately. I used to the last few years not many have wanted to be around me." I sighed looking at his muscular chest.

He reached across pushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Tragedy can make one go inside oneself. I think it is time you come back outside and live again don't you?"

"You make it sound so simple."

"No never simple very difficult actually, but just a step at a time and in the end you will be glad you did."

I didn't answer him. I simply looked at him in a comfortable silence.

He sat up and stretched, "I have to shower."

I watched him walk into what I assumed was the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I was not surprised he didn't shut the door. This was after all Eric we were talking about. I doubt he was modest the sad part was I wondered what he looked like in a towel and I really shouldn't.

I closed my eyes for a moment thinking of what he had said, Godric and a few other things before I began to get out of the bed. I was shocked when I heard the water stop. Had I really laid there that long? I stood quickly to leave and heard him chuckle.

"Running away?"

I turned and couldn't help but look him over. His hair was still dripping and he was wearing the towel low on his hips. He was every bit the Viking I thought he would be and built like one as well. Oh God! I should not be looking. I turned away ashamed and I know I was flushed, I felt it.

I grabbed the door handle but he was suddenly behind me holding it shut with his hand. I could feel the steam from his still warm skin. His hair was dripping on my neck.

"You don't have to leave." He said softly.

"It's not right for me to be in here." I said finally. I was serious it was not right at all. He laughed.

"Who decides what is right or wrong? Your parents, your teachers, the government or society? Do tell me who it is who decides what is right for you."

I turned looking up at him. "I decided for myself."

"Hmmmm, then you can answer why it is so wrong. I am covered and you can see nothing inappropriate. Why would you run from my room?"

He was really a handful and he knew it.

"Eric you know why."

"Yes, because you find me attractive." He raised his hand to my cheek. "You won't admit that you can be attracted to anyone other than Godric. It's not wrong to see other people as attractive, but in your little world it makes no sense and so you deem it as wrong because it is the only excuse you have. Admitting the truth is too hard for you. You're so used to running what else would I expect you to do?"

I pushed him back.

"You know nothing of me."

"I think I know you just fine if I didn't you wouldn't be so upset."

I went to raise my hand to slap him but he grabbed it and spun me around against him. His arms holding mine down, his lips were at my ear.

"I must have hit a nerve you are extremely temperamental aren't you?"

"Let me go." I said in anger.

"Listen to my words for they will help you little one. It is not wrong to find someone attractive. It is the action you take that changes the world around you. Do you understand my meaning?"

I thought about it a moment.

"You mean acting on the attraction?"

"Yes, you can see someone as attractive and not act on it. There are many beautiful people in the world. You view things as too one sided you must open your mind. Why are you so closed inside? Allow yourself freedom."

My head fell as I looked at the floor.

"I don't know how." I answered honestly. His grip on me loosened and he sighed, "I am going to help you."

He walked away from me and returned dressed. I looked at him for a moment and leaned on the wall not speaking.

"Why would you want to help me?"

I wanted to know because he had no obligation to me. I was simply something Sophie-Ann wanted him to keep occupied.

"I have more respect for Godric than you can ever imagine. He seems very fond of you and if I can assist you in your way back to him then I will do so. He is my maker, my father, my friend. We have walked beside each other for many years and I know his heart. I wish to keep him happy."

I nodded, "I accept that. I'll try to do what I can. I'll warn you now I'm messed up. I've tried to get myself back together but it just hasn't happened."

Eric smiled at me. "You hadn't met me yet."

He was sure of himself this would be interesting. I do believe he may find himself very challenged but I will try to figure this all out. I've been trying for years because I do love Godric and I do want to live my life with him. I just have no idea how to get my life back.

"Get dressed we need to get to work." He stood looking pointedly at me. I nodded and headed to my room. I dressed in a comfortable pair of short black shorts and a tight shirt as he required something mildly seductive and slipped on my heels. I pulled my hair back from my face and walked out the door. He was waiting in the living room. He smiled looking me over.

"You look nice."

I looked at his usual black attire and nodded, "You too."

"Let's go." He slipped his hand around my back and led me out.

It was rather busy at the club. I felt his hot gaze on me the entire night it was odd. Usually he watched me but something felt off. I decided to see if something was wrong.

"Are you ok do you need anything?" I asked looking up at him sitting with his chin on his hand staring at me from his throne. He looked bored.

"Come here." He stated simply. I went to walk around and he waited patiently as I walked up the steps and made my way to him. I squatted next to him placing my hands on the arm of his chair.

"Yes?"

He looked down at my hands then met my eyes.

"You are not close enough." He said simply.

I looked at him funny. What did he mean I am not close enough how much closer could I get?

"How close do you want me?" I questioned.

He took my hand and pulled forcing me to stand I followed his lead to stand in front of him and he smiled looking me over.

"Sit."

"Sit where exactly?" I questioned.

"Vangie sit in my lap." He said smirking. I had no idea what he was up to but I knew there was a bar full of vampires and people watching. He was making a point for some reason he had to be, I knew him well enough to know this much. There was something in his eyes that told me follow his lead he was doing this for a reason.

I didn't have time to react because he pulled me and I ended up straddling his lap facing him. My hands landed on his chest. He rested his hand on my hips and pulled me closer.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He whispered running his hands through the back of my hair. I was shocked to see his fangs out. I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Eric?"

He met my eyes and smiled, "Yes."

"I…I need to wait tables."

"You need to wait on me." He ordered.

I swallowed hard and felt my heart rate speed up. His hand in my hair tightened and he pulled my head close.

"Do you really want to stay here and wait tables? I think my place would be quieter and we could be alone." He said suggestively but the look remained in his eyes. I was at a loss about what was he up to, but something said go along with it he wouldn't put me in danger.

His hands caressed my neck running to cup my face in between them before he kissed me deeply. I was still for a moment then surprised myself when I returned the kiss. I felt my body lean into him my hands slipped into his hair. His own hands slid to my hips pulling me still closer. It was as if my unconscious mind knew to play along.

He pulled my head back and I could see the darker color of his eyes. He pulled my head back further forcing me to arch my neck to him. I could feel my breathing increase both from arousal and fear. I didn't welcome the arousal, but it was hard not to be when you were kissing someone as handsome as him so intimately. I then wondered was he going to bite me here in front of everyone? I felt his teeth graze down my neck and then he stopped when a female voice spoke to him in a different language. I've heard Godric speak it, old Nordic I think.

He released my head but not his hold. I saw Pam smiling at me.

"You're very lucky little girl." She said before she turned and walked off. My eyes flashed to him and I looked at him confused.

"What did she mean?"

He said nothing looking down as if he were gathering his thoughts.

"Eric?"

"Let's get out of here." He said with a small smile patting my thigh. I stood feeling him grip my waist and then take my hand leading me towards the back. He was stopped by someone leaning on his office door.

"Thomas, how good to see you." Eric said reaching back to hold me behind him. I knew something was up.

"Eric. The queen sends her regard's she wanted me to check on you and see how things are going down here in Shreveport."

Hearing his words I knew why he had kissed me. I knew why he was treating me the way he was. One of the queens little henchmen was here.

Eric was starting to speak but I was bouncing on the balls of my feet pulling his arms. He turned looking at me dangerously. I smiled slipping my arms around his waist.

"I thought we were going home." I reached up pushing a stray lock of hair from his face. He obviously knew I got it and smiled down at me.

"We are in one moment."

"Promise?" I pouted and saw Thomas smile at him.

"I promise." I pulled his head down and kissed him sweetly stroking his cheek.

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be right back."

He grabbed my hips, "Use the one in my office love." I turned and nodded at him heading in his office.

***********************************************************************************

Thomas smiled at him.

"Well I see the human is quite occupied."

Eric smiled, "For now."

Thomas laughed, "Well you almost bit her. I will not be surprised if you turn her."

Eric looked down, "Yes, well that is another matter. Tell Sophie-Ann the human is in my care and under my protection."

"Really? Getting a little possessive are we? She must be special…."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "She is not your concern tell the queen her bidding is done."

************************************************************************************

I walked out of his office after listening to their conversation and slipped my arm in Eric's. He looked down at me.

"Well Thomas, I am off it was good seeing you."

He pulled me past him and out the back door to his car. The ride home was quiet and I let it be because I could see he was frustrated. When we got in the house he slammed the door shut and I followed him into the living room. He was pacing and finally he leaned on the fireplace.

"It's really ok Eric, I know the queen sent him and that's why you did what you did." I said trying to calm his anger.

He looked at me. I could see the anger clearly in his eyes.

"That is not what upsets me." He growled.

"Well tell me what it is and…" I almost fell over he was in front of me so fast. He gripped my arms to hold me up.

"Do you not realize how close you came? Evangeline had Pam not stopped me…"

He looked upset and released me turning away.

I thought a moment and then realized what he meant. He almost bit me. I didn't know what to say so I moved up behind him resting my hand on his shoulder blade.

"We all have our accidents Eric. It's ok it happens."

He turned, "Not all accidents can kill you… mine can."

"Would you have killed me?" I questioned. He turned away again. "I wasn't thinking clearly I let my animal side take over."

"What does that mean exactly?"

He didn't answer me and I touched his arm.

"Eric?"

He turned leaning on the wall. "It means I would have taken you. Would I have killed you…no probably not but in the end I would have done worse damage. We would have both wished we were dead. I don't have the control Godric has Vangie I am not like him. I never will be."

"I didn't ask you to be."

He sighed sliding down the wall into a sitting position. I sat beside him.

"So, maybe we both have problems it's kind of good, now I don't feel so alone. You aren't perfect it makes me feel a little better."

He looked at me and laughed. "I suppose you have a valid point."

I shrugged, "I guess since we know what triggers your interest. He looked at me funny. "We know making out you and I….doesn't work so….if another friend of Sophie-Ann's comes by we'll have to keep it light. I'd like to keep my blood and Godric."

He chuckled, "Yes, we'll keep it light. I did not intend for that to happen. I am sorry it was not intentional. It was a natural reaction."

I elbowed him, "I'll give you a natural reaction. You're supposed to be helping me not making out with me at your club."

"Could we say I was teaching you technique?" He teased.

I slapped his arm playfully.

"Ok, ok it was worth a try. Can we start tomorrow though? You were enough work for me tonight."

I frowned at him and stood, "Yes you big baby. I'm going to shower and head to bed maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"If not my door is open." He said as he stood "Just stay on your side I'm territorial."

"Yeah, I felt that earlier when I was on your lap." I teased.

I looked back and him seeing him grinning and quickly ran into my room shutting the door. Silly vampire I'm not crazy. I giggled and headed to the shower. I knew he wouldn't bother me and hopefully I would actually get some rest. It was nice because for the first time in a long time I actually felt like I was getting somewhere, like I was moving forward. I have not felt this way in so long. Eric makes me laugh again.

He's easing me back into the old me. Maybe I can find the old me again, maybe she didn't go away I've just hidden her so far away I have to find her again. I want to find her and I want to fall in love with Godric all over again. I miss him and he still holds my heart. He always will and I accept that. When I finished my shower I crawled into bed looking up at the moon and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me but somehow he would know. He always did.

The next few weeks with Eric seem to fly by and he became like my best friend oddly enough. It was kind of funny you would never see the side of Eric I saw. I would watch him around other people and he was totally different. I was at the club sitting with a girl named Sookie who he introduced me to while he was in his office with her boyfriend Bill.

"I am still trying to understand." Sookie was so confused poor girl. I liked her but she just couldn't get mine and Eric's relationship. Well what she thought was a relationship. It was really a lack there of, but for all intensive purposes a relationship all the same.

I laughed. "I know you are but Eric's not as bad as you think. He wants you to think he is, but in reality he's not he has a heart he tries to hide."

She inhaled softly, "I've never seen it. I mean he is always rude and downright mean when I've had any dealings with him. He'll do any underhanded thing he can to get what he wants."

"Perhaps, but there is more to him." I said back.

"So you are living with him."

I nodded and she shook her head, "I can't even imagine. He's probably a bear when he wakes up."

I had to laugh she was determined to dislike him, it made me wonder if maybe she liked him a little more than she wanted to let on.

"No, he's actually rather nice. He looks really good in silk pajama bottoms."

She gasped with her mouth falling open so I shut it for her. "You're going to catch flies."

I knew I had just given her a great mental image. Let her think on that one a bit I knew how good his body looked and with Bill or not she knew it too. They did not know about our arrangement because Eric didn't trust Bill. I had no idea why but he said he had his reasons. I couldn't argue so I didn't tell her either.

"Is he good in bed?" Sookie questioned me. I laughed looking up as they walked towards us. I knew he had heard the question. I leaned towards her ear.

"You have no idea he could go all night. It's amazing he really knows how to make love to a woman." Ok can I get an Oscar here?

He was smirking when they arrived at our table although Bill didn't look too happy. He sat by Sookie and I slid out of the booth standing beside Eric.

"Everything ok?" I asked. He smiled at me leaning down and kissing my nose. "It's perfect."

I smiled at him. "Well I'm going to go check and make sure Ginger is ok. I'll be back in a little bit."

I could feel their eyes as I walked off.

"How did you manage to trick her into thinking you are a nice guy?" Sookie questioned him. I had to laugh I was glad I wasn't in this conversation. I didn't want to know what his answer was. He really should be nicer to people and they would see who he really is. The truth was he never would be because he didn't want them to see.

I checked on Ginger and made my way back to Eric's office shutting the door. I slipped into his seat and grabbed my phone lifting it to my ear.

"Hello beautiful."

I smiled it was so wonderful to hear his voice.

"Hi Godric."

"How are you?" He asked I could tell he was moving to a quiet location for privacy. I smiled at the thought.

"I am ok, I miss you though so very much."

He sighed, "I miss you too my love more than you will ever know, but this is necessary for your well being."

"Sometimes I wonder." I chuckled. He laughed with me, "Yes, well me too but it is how is my son?"

"He's being his sweet pain in the rear self." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, yes he can be quite a handful at times. I am sure you can handle him." Godric spoke softly I wondered what he was doing I could hear him flipping through something.

"I can its not me he is being rude to. What are you doing?"

He was quiet a moment, "I am looking through a photo album actually of us."

I smiled to myself.

"I hope I looked decent."

"You look absolutely stunning, you always do. You know you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me Evangeline how many times must I remind you? I shall just remind you again."

"You need glasses." I teased him.

"I assure you I have no vision problems being a vampire does have advantages."

"Godric?"

"Yes?" He responded.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I know you're probably busy but…"

"I wouldn't miss it my love you need not ask." He said softly. "I would never miss your birthday."

"It's just that I know things between us are confusing right now and I…" I started but he cut me off.

"Evangeline you do not have to explain to me. I love you it is enough."

"Thank you, I love you too."

"That is a wonderful sound to my heart." He said sweetly.

The door to Eric's office opened and I looked up. Eric closed the door looking at me but not saying anything.

"I should go Eric just came back. I will see you soon."

"Yes you will I look forward to it. Goodnight my beloved."

"Goodnight Godric." I hung up and looked up at Eric who was smiling.

"So, good news?"

"Yes, he's coming in for my birthday."

Eric grabbed his heart dramatically, "I am shocked."

I kicked his leg, "Stop it."

"Get your rear out of my chair." He lifted me and sat down. I sat on his knees.

"Eric, do you think I should cut my hair?"

He grabbed what he wanted from his drawer and turned to look at me.

"Cut it how?"

"I dunno. I mean nothing drastic but different. I'm changing and I want to change the outside too. A new me you know?"

He ran his fingers through it.

"I suppose you could, I like the length but then again it is your hair."

"I've had it long and one length for years I should change it." I decided.

He grabbed a pen, "As you wish, you must lean forward or lean back so I can write."

I leaned back against him and he started writing whatever he was doing. I wasn't really paying attention. There was a knock on the door and he said come in but continued what he was doing.

Pam leaned in, "You have visitors." She smirked and left. I looked up and smiled as Sookie and Bill came in.

Sookie waved at me with a little smile as Bill shut the door. Eric glanced up tapping his pen for a moment before setting it down.

"What brings you two by?"

"Well actually…" Bill started and Sookie interrupted.

"It was me…I knew Vangie's birthday is this week and I was wondering if we could throw her a party. I know she doesn't know many people here and I thought it would be nice."

Bill cleared his throat, "I tried to explain you might have other plans for the evening with each other."

I felt bad Sookie's looked so excited but Godric was coming and I wanted to spend the night with him. Eric moved his hand around my waist, "What do you want to do sweetheart?"

I looked behind me at his face.

"Well you had those plans and I don't want to ruin them. They were so special."

Eric smiled running his hand down my cheek. "You are special." He should get an Oscar this time the boy is good.

I turned to Sookie, "How about we do a party early. Would that be ok?"

She nodded, "Yes. It would be fantastic it's not like they eat cake anyway."

She looked at Bill, "No offense."

I giggled and leaned back pretending to rest my head against Eric's neck.

"You could make some new friends and have lots of cake and ice cream." Sookie said with a wide grin.

"Lemon cake? I love lemon cake."

"Sure if that's what you want." She nodded.

I smiled, "Yes that sounds like fun. Eric will be sleeping and we can party until he wake's." I turned to Eric, "Right pumpkin?"

He shot me a look, "Right my little turtle dove." What the? It was funny though. I tried not to laugh and turned to Sookie.

"So call me tomorrow and we can make plans?"

"Ok, I will." she agreed.

They stood and we watched them head out the door. After ample time he slapped my thigh.

"Owh!"

"Pumpkin?" Eric said with disgust.

I laughed, "Turtle dove?" He raised an eyebrow. "It was equally as lewd."

"They are coming back." Eric suddenly grabbed my face pulling it to him. His lips met mine and he held my face in place while his free hand slid under my shirt and onto my stomach. I gasped just as the door opened and he slid his tongue into my mouth. The door was quickly shut and he released me. I waited a few minutes and smacked his arm.

"Idiot!"

"Did you feel like acting some more because I sure as hell didn't." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"You could have warned me." I got off of him and shot him a nasty look.

He smirked. "Didn't have time princess, I'll try to remember next time what would you like your cue to be?"

I laughed at him. If I didn't like him so much he really would be annoying. I pushed his notebook at him.

"Keep writing Northman."

"As you wish." He winked at me and grabbed his pen. I laid down on the couch grabbing a magazine.

Two days later I talked Sookie into going with me to get my hair cut. I couldn't believe I was really doing it but I was. I wanted to surprise Godric. I was so scared but she calmed me the entire time telling me how I was a butterfly and change was good. She was right change was good. I needed to free myself from my past.

I ended up cutting it mid-back with long layers the shortest were past my chin but it framed my face nicely. She also talked me into highlights. My hair was always red and I never really deviated so this was new. I decided why not? When they finished I was amazed I looked so different but I really liked it.

Sookie smiled, "WOW!"

I couldn't believe it was me. I was stunned.

"I can't believe I did this. I mean I'm glad I did but I can't believe I am looking at me."

"Eric will love it." She said with a huge smile. Who cared what Eric thought I only cared what Godric thought of course I would never think much around her because I didn't want her to read my thoughts. I bought a few new outfits as well, fortunately Eric did pay me well and not having to pay rent helped a ton.

I practically got an overhaul I felt like I was on a remake yourself show. It felt wonderful because I needed to do this for a long time and finally I was. I arrived home after dark and walked in exhausted.

"Eric?" I called.

"In the living room."

I walked in and he was leaning on the fireplace.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I questioned. He turned looking stunned when he saw me.

"Yes, it is I just…"

"You what? Do you like it?" I turned for him.

"I…Wow its different yes I think it's great. I have to get used to it but it looks good on you." He seemed to be stumbling over his words.

I giggled, "I didn't quite expect that reaction but ok."

He stroked my cheek, "Godric is in your bedroom waiting for you."

I stopped swallowing hard.

"He is here tonight?"

"Yes." He smiled. "He came early to surprise you. I'm headed to the club you two catch up." He winked at me and headed out. I suddenly became nervous. What if he didn't like my hair? What if he liked it better before what if he thought it looked terrible? I covered my face with my hands.

I felt his gentle touch as his arms slid around my waist from behind.

"I've been waiting for you it feels like forever why do you hide your beauty from me?" He said softly.

I let my hands fall.

"I…I wasn't sure if you would like it, what I did I wanted you to like it and…"

"Turn around." He said then.

I turned around slowly and he looked at me and slowly smiled running his hands through my hair.

"I didn't think you could be any more beautiful, it seems I was wrong."

I felt the warm tears in my eyes. He inhaled deeply, "I have missed you so."

"As I have you."

"I could already feel the pull of him it was always there when we were in the room together. The invisible magnetic pull that kept us together when we were around one another, it was already slowly taking my breath away.

I reached up slowly tracing his facial features.

"You are so handsome. Sometimes I forget just how much…you are like an angel."

"I am not an angel Evangeline." He held my hands in his kissing them softly. "I could never be an angel my sins run too deep. I hope to be forgiven but I do not deserve it. I can still hope can I not?"

"Yes, you can."

He looked down at our hands, "Do you think I will be forgiven one day?"

I pulled one hand loose and lifted his chin, "I do. Godric you have turned your life around. No one is perfect but we do the best we can. It's all we can do. It's all I can do anyway."

"You are perfect." He whispered running his hands down my arms. "So beautiful and warm you have no idea how intoxicating you are. My heart, I would swear it beats when you are near you make me want to be better."

I closed my eyes as he spoke.

"All I can think about is holding you in my arms." I felt him pull me closer his body now against mine. His hands were now sliding up my sides caressing me, "Your warm skin against mine." His voice was mesmerizing and hauntingly beautiful.

"My beautiful Evangeline." He whispered tilting his head to my neck. I moaned gripping his biceps as he pressed gentle kisses against the heated flesh. "So sweet…." He murmured. I could tell he was lost his hand pulled me closer still.

"Take me." I said placing my hand on his head. "Please Godric."

"Evangeline, this is not what I came…" I kissed him softly he did not deny me. I could feel his breathing increase along with mine.

"Take it please." I said again leaning my head back. "Godric…" I moaned until finally I felt his teeth in my neck. I gasped arching in to him as all kinds of sensations began to flow inside of me. I clung to him hard trying not to cry out. He knew what I was feeling no need to advertise it. He released me licking the wound softly and looking into my eyes.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

I took his hand and led him to my bedroom slowly pulling him on the bed with me. He sat down looking at me and smiled softly, "I don't want to rush you my precious one. I do desire you, but I want to give you time to decide what is right for you."

"You are right for me. You always have been and there can be no other." I said as I removed my shirt and tossed it aside. He looked me over and moved closer cradling my head in his hand.

"My God you are beautiful." He whispered thickly.

His leaned into me, his soft lips pressing against mine and slowly they began to dance in a rhythm we both knew instinctually. We did not hurry there was no rush. It was slow and sensual and I can't remember the last time I've felt this alive. I don't know what changed but something has. I moved up to my knees which put me taller than him and straddled his lap wrapping my hands in his hair. He was so inviting, so accepting of me and my love. He embraced me and held me close his hands caressing me tenderly, lovingly.

How long we remained like this I can't say but I know it was a while. We enjoyed just kissing and touching each other the simplicity of each little sensation we created. I don't even remember removing all of our clothes I just remember one minute he was kissing me and then next we were making love. It was the same way slow and pulling out every emotion. I think we drove each other to the point of insanity. I've never wanted to be pushed to the edge so bad yet wanted to hold back because I knew when I got there it would be like never before and it was.

I can't remember the last time I've felt like this or that we've connected so intimately like this. We were always in tune with each other's needs but something had been missing for a long time. Something I didn't know was missing. Had I found something within myself? Was there something I was putting back together finally that I had been trying to find all along? I don't know what I do know is when I lay here looking into his eyes I know one thing. I am still very much in love with him and there is no question.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched him sleep he was beautiful when he slept. My ethereal vampire his skin so snowy white against the dark tan sheets, he was perfect. I used to watch him sleep all of the time he just looked so peaceful. It often made me wonder what he was like when he was human. I know he was probably someone I wouldn't want to know and I guess that scared me that in another lifetime we would not be meant to be together, but then I couldn't know that maybe we were. Fate is a funny thing.

I ran my fingers down the light pink under his eyes following the trail of pale veins down his left cheek. I then continued down his chest stopping over his heart and placing my hand there I wished I could have heard it beat. I bet it was a beautiful sound. I didn't realize he was watching me until I ran my hand lower to his belly button and smiled tracing it lightly. I always thought belly buttons were so cute. Well on him it was just downright sexy.

"How far are you going to go?" He said bringing me out of my exploration. I smiled at him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He reached up caressing my neck.

"You didn't really. I simply had my eyes closed relaxing but your touch was too much to keep them closed any longer."

I pulled my hand away and he grabbed it putting it back on his chest, "Feel free to continue I do not mind."

"If I continue Godric you might mind. It may lead to you minding you see." I said with mock concern. He rolled onto me and smiled, "It could perhaps. It could also lead to me touching you which you might mind then where would we be?"

I love when he is playful.

I shrugged, "I guess very touched." He laughed kissing my lips softly. "And probably not minding." I added.

"You are one of a kind." He ran his fingers over my cheek lightly.

"I hope so." I said back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So tell me birthday girl what are your plans?" He asked me playing with my hair. I sighed not wanting to leave him now that he was here.

"Sookie is having a party for me before nightfall. Then I am supposed to have a wonderfully romantic evening with Eric."

He chuckled, "Hmmmm, sounds like a good time."

"Oh yes. Eric and me we'd have a good time but it wouldn't be romantic." He laid his face on my shoulder.

"I am still working on why he was to detain you. I have found out very little it seems they are keeping very quiet about it. It leads me to believe they are waiting for the proper time to announce it."

"I don't get it Godric."

"I know love. It's a powerplay but I am uncertain who the players are."

"You are the power player." I told him running my nails up his back. He moaned.

"Yessss….I can be."

I smiled at his reaction. I think someone likes their back scratched. I ran my nails back down it.

"There is no can be Godric. There is none older than you in the new world. How can they stand against you?"

He arched as my nails ran down. "Ohhhh they can. God you are killing me."

"Pleasure or pain?"

He looked up. "They are one in the same are they not?"

I was confused. What did that mean? He bit his wrist and offered it to me. "Taste pleasure."

I looked at him funny and took his wrist. He brushed my hair behind my ear and smiled leaning close to my ear.

"Drink."

I pulled his wrist to my lips and did as he asked. He watched me for a moment and then with his free hand pulled one of my wrists away and placed it to his mouth. I saw his fangs extend before he bit into it. I moaned in pain and his eyes flashed to me. He pushed his wrist back to my lips.

I see what he meant they go together. I pushed his wrist away and he released mine. His blood always made me feel funny and it was the oddest feeling. It was so strong it was as if I could feel every cell in my body.

"Do you want an early birthday gift?" He questioned.

I was still trying to focus everything was so sharp and clear I looked at him and smiled, "What is it?"

"Oh it's a good gift one you will like very much I promise." He winked at me.

I licked my lips still tasting his blood.

"You should be sleeping." I told him rolling him over and off of me in an attempt to get out of bed. He grabbed me and pulled be back.

"Not until you get your present."

I sighed, "Ok I give what is…." I stopped when I felt his fangs on my shoulder. He knew how much he turned me on when he did that. He is impossible the big tease.

"Godric you are teasing me no fair." I couldn't help but lean into him. He chuckled when my head tilted as he moved his mouth.

"Naughty girl do you want me to drain you?" He kissed my jugular and moved his mouth. "You should not like that so much."

"You should not make it feel so good." I replied back.

"I cannot stop it. We are bonded it is supposed to feel good but there is a limit you know this." He lifted my chin to look at my face seriously. "You must understand I don't want to stop any more than you do. You must not tempt me. I would like nothing more than hear you cry my name as I make love to you and share blood. It is so easy to cross the line Evangeline and take too much. I am still a vampire no matter how wonderful you think I am."

I looked down and he pulled my chin back up.

"My beloved I do not say that to scare you I have never been tempted to do so. I simply say this because it is the truth no matter how I dress or what we are together I am still a vampire. When we make love it's very intimate and it can be very primal especially because of how strongly I feel for you. It is safer if you do not allow me to bleed you but once. If you allow more I could… just allow me to control that please."

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

He stopped me. "No, no you did nothing wrong. God knows I want you. I would love nothing more than to give you everything you want. I know how good it feels for you but your life is too important."

I allowed him to turn my body and pull me into his arms.

"I love you so much Evangeline. I simply…" He leaned back looking into my eyes. "Evangeline…" He ran his finger over my lips. "How can I stay away from you? You simply control me I would do anything for you."

I did not object when his pale lips embraced mine. I embraced his back. He was shaking and I wasn't sure if it was with emotion or need. He was right I had been way too easy with the offering thing. It had been a while and I needed to remember he wanted the same things I did and it was hard for him too.

He released my lips and held me close. "How about we wait until tonight for the present? I just want to hold you I think right now its too intense."

I smiled, "I think I like that idea."

I curled up beside him waiting for his breathing to even out. When he finally did fall asleep I eased out of the bed and kissed him gently on his head. I took a shower and headed to Sookie's. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Hey I was beginning to think…" She bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Come on in."

I looked at her funny. I knew something was wrong I could tell as she pulled me to her room.

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled, "Well not to be impolite but are you feeling ok?"

I shrugged, "Of course why?"

"Well you are as pale as a sheet, maybe Eric took too much blood." I thought about the fact that Godric had fed more than usual but nothing major. I think the problem was he took a lot the first time and when I fed from him I didn't really take much. I didn't want to. I had no idea I looked so pale. He would have a fit when he saw me.

"Crap." I looked in the mirror. "It's not so bad."

"Well I guess not. I mean you look pretty just paler than normal. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned smiling at her, "No, no it's ok."

Now I have to figure out a way to get Godric to offer me his blood before he realizes how pale I am. That should be easy, right? I sighed blowing the hair out of my face.

"So Sookie, let's party."

She giggled grabbing my hand.

When the party was over I headed home. Well if you can consider Eric's home. I started out that way at least as soon as I walked out of Sookie's door I was met by a vampire in a nice car. He was handsome and dressed in a sharp suit.

"Miss. Evangeline." He bowed. "Godric sent me to pick you up for his evening arrangements. He also instructed me to give you this." I looked at him and the large box he held for a moment before taking it. Walking to the side of the porch I set the box down and opened it. Inside was a beautiful light blue evening gown with matching shoes.

I smiled, definitely Godric.

"Would you like to change?" The vampire questioned me.

I turned, "Yes, I won't be long."

I walked back into Sookie's explaining and showing her the dress. She smiled and followed me upstairs. When I walked out she smiled, "You look beautiful."

I looked in the mirror. "He always has had excellent taste."

Sookie looked in the box, "What's this?"

I realized I had missed something. I opened the small box that held a very unique necklace. It was odd looking to say the least but if he wanted me to wear it ok. Little did I know it would be the worst mistake of my life. I put it on and Sookie fastened it.

She smiled at me, "Well, you better not keep him waiting." I had no idea what Godric had planned but I was excited. I made my way out to the car where the vampire opened the door for me and closed it after I got in. I was silent taking in the sights as we drove to the outskirts of town and an old beautiful plantation style home. It was lighted beautifully. He pulled in and got out opening the door for me.

"This is beautiful."

"Yes it is." He offered his arm and I took it. "This house has been here a long time. The owners have taken really good care of it."

He opened the door for me and I walked in followed by him. He shut the door and held out his arm again. I smiled taking it. "So….. I didn't get your name."

"David."

"David, do the owners rent it out now as like a bed and breakfast or something?" I asked looking around the beautiful house.

"Or something." He said chuckling.

I noticed the tone of his voice more than anything else. It was kind of odd. I looked around releasing his arm as we came to the great room.

"Where is Godric?"

"He will be here shortly. Would you like some wine perhaps until he arrives? Music?" I didn't like this, something wasn't right.

"A bathroom?" I questioned smiling. "I want to look perfect."

He grinned, "You do look perfect."

He sat down in a chair crossing his legs and looking at me like some kind of desert.

"You know I never really got the whole human and vampire relationship thing. It was always such a bore to me. I mean if you want her take her I say it's much more pleasurable when they are unbreakable."

I felt myself slowly backing away. He watched me but made no move to get up.

"Wouldn't you agree? Oh but wait…" He stood placing his finger on his lips. "You who choose to bathe in self pity and pain. Your bitterness poisons your mind and you live in your depression polluting everyone around you until you have no one left."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned confused.

"You and your miserable existence you consider a life. You haven't lived in years you have merely existed, running away from anything and anyone who made you feel. I've watched you wondering if you would ever get your life back on track. Not that I am surprised humans rarely surprise me anymore."

"What do you want from me?" I cried as I was backed up against a wall and could go no further.

"Interesting question you ask." He raised his eyebrows. I slid a little and looked down seeing a dark liquid. I moved quickly turning and realizing it was a closet I had been against and the strange liquid was blood running out from under the door. I covered my mouth backing away horrified and right into his arms.

"Oh, Evangeline." He held my arms down tightly. "I will help you escape all of your fears. I will end all of your heartache. I will take away what causes you so much pain."

"What are you going to do to me?" I shivered in his arms. I knew I couldn't overpower him and I had a feeling I knew what was next. I don't understand how Godric could not know I was in trouble. He had to have done something to prevent it.

"Godric will come for me." I said knowingly.

David chuckled, "No, he won't you see this beautiful little necklace is more then a peace of mere jewelry my pet. You knew when you put it on something felt off about it yet you wore it anyway. You simply gave yourself to me. He can't even feel you are in trouble."

"Please don't do this…" I begged. "It's my birthday."

"I know and I'm giving you a birthday present straight from my heart by stopping yours."

I felt my breathing stop.

"Yes my little fire haired beauty tonight you become one of us."

I screamed but it didn't stop his teeth from sinking into my flesh and soon I was so weak it didn't matter. It's funny how time stands still when you have nothing but time. I awoke days later a nonliving entity. David was nice enough to take me inside the house to shower but there he left me. I have no idea who he was or why he turned me.

When I dressed in a dress of the woman's I looked outside and his car was gone, and it stunk in here the putrid smell of rotting corpses especially with my newly acquired since of smell. I quickly made my way outside and tried to gather myself. I was so ashamed and lost, confused. I had no idea what had happened or why. I made my way to Eric's bar, but I couldn't go inside instead I slid down the wall in a hidden corner and cried. My face soaked with blood stained tears. How could I tell him? How could I tell anyone when I didn't understand any of this myself?

"Vangie?"

I jumped. I was so confused I had not even been paying attention to what was around me. Eric knelt down shocked when he saw me. He cupped my face.

"Dear God." He said in a soft whisper. He lifted me in his arms and I felt him shoot up. I clung to him not caring what he was doing I just wanted to die. My life had been stolen from me and I had not even had a choice.

I felt him land and open a door.

"Eric?" I could hear Godric's worried voice as we entered.

"Evangeline! You found her?" He sounded hysterical at first then relieved.

"Godric, it's not good." Eric said as politely as he could. I know he was trying to keep me calm as well as Godric who by now was figuring out why.

My body was placed on the couch and Godric sat beside me brushing my hair back. I could see the shock on his face.

"Evangeline…" He whispered not knowing what to say. I looked up meeting his eyes he was so much clearer now, even more beautiful than I remembered. My tears fell harder he is so perfect at knowing what to do and what not to he had always been that way with me.

He lifted me and carried me to my room and laid me on the bed every so gently.

"Let's wipe your beautiful face."

He returned with a washcloth and wiped my face softly. He then caressed my cheek softly not saying anything just letting me know he is glad I am here and with him.

"I love you Evangeline." He leaned down kissing my lips softly.

"Even as I am?" I questioned.

He smiled lovingly at me. "I love you no matter what you are. I shall always love you. You are my beautiful angel and always will be." I reached up running my fingers lightly down his jaw line.

"I'm scared." I said honestly. I had no idea how to be a vampire myself.

Godric moved to lie beside me, "As long as you will have me I will be with you there is no need to be afraid. I will always walk beside you."

I curled into his chest and he pulled me close stroking my hair softly. He kissed my head and sighed.

"I am afraid it is I who has a great apology to make." His voice sounded pained. I looked up to see his face and it looked so sad.

"What do you mean?"

"I brought you into this world. I saw you and I couldn't let go so in essence I cost you everything your son…"

I interrupted, "Our son."

He smiled slightly, "Our son and now your life." The smile faded. "You should have had a choice and I took it from you because I wanted you with me. It was selfish of me a human does not belong in a vampire's world not as a lover. I knew that Isabel warned me that if I loved you let you go but I wouldn't listen now look where we are."

He shook his head, "It was a lie to tell myself I could ever protect you when the one you needed protection from was me."

He sat up and turned his back to me.

"This is all my doing. I can't fix this I made this happen and I can't fix it." His head fell into his hands.

I felt my eyes fill with tears and sat up behind him.

"When I was a little girl I used to always wish I was a princess. I would have this beautiful castle and a handsome prince." I chuckled. It really was all I dreamed of since my mom was more interested in the bottle than me. I didn't have a lot of toys or things so I used my imagination a lot. As I grew I made a lot of friends just to get out of the house."

I looked at him and notice he had removed his hands and was listening. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I was popular many thought I was pretty, though I had low self esteem so I never thought so. I had a few boyfriends but I wouldn't stay with them long because they all wanted the same thing and to me that was special. When I moved out of the house and in with my best friend I met this guy, her brother. He was sweet and he was everything I thought a guy should be. I was trying to save up to go to college and he was from money so for him it was easy."

I closed my eyes for a moment reliving the memory. "He was the one I let close, my first love and then he told me he was leaving for college. I didn't find out until later I was pregnant and it was after I met you. My feelings had changed by then I realized I was head over heals in love with you."

Godric turned to look at me. "You were my prince, the one I had dreamed of since I was little and everything I had been waiting for was right before me. It just felt so right with you it came so easily. I didn't have to force it. I had never felt anything like it."

He reached up cupping my cheek in his hand. "I know the feeling."

"It doesn't matter if it was right or wrong Godric we were meant to be."

He inhaled deeply and nodded, "Perhaps. It's just so much has happened I feel I have done many wrongs to you."

I moved closer wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Why? You couldn't save our son. It wasn't your fault and tonight you had no idea. You can't know everything and you can't be everywhere. I don't blame you I knew what you were when I decided to be with you. I loved you still and if I had to do it again Godric."

I lifted his chin and looked him deep in the eyes, "I would do the same thing."

A red tear ran from his eye.

"I cannot deny my heart." I said with purpose. "Nor can I deny the emotions you bring out inside me that makes me feel like no other. I wanted you to be the one who changed me but that choice was made for me. It no longer matters. I am with you now and we are together, I am yours."

He pulled me close. "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you so stop trying to blame yourself. No more guilt it is done now, so it is time you show me how to be a vampire."

He laughed at this.

"It is not as easy as one might think. I do not teach to kill as other's do, however, you know me so you already know that."

I shrugged, "Teach me as you will. I am yours."

He smiled kissing me softly. I didn't understand that being changed into a newborn vampire also increased my libido. I had a lot to learn. All I knew the soft kiss was turned into a deeper kiss and I was unable to control my fangs from coming out.

That's interesting…I don't even know why they came out. He moaned pulling me closer and flipping me onto my back leaning up to look at me.

"You are very naughty." He teased.

I smiled," It was just a kiss."

"Ah my love with you it is never just a kiss." He said back leaning down to suck on my bottom lip. I did notice his fangs were not extended. Why were mine then?

"Godric?" I questioned.

He leaned up hovering over me, "Yes?"

"Why are my fangs out? I didn't want them to be."

He smiled, "It will take you a while to learn to control them."

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question." I reiterated.

He chuckled leaning to my ear and bit it softly. "You're turned on love. It tends to happen then until you learn to control it and then you can choose when you want them to come out."

If I could have blushed I would have. I definitely had a lot to learn how embarrassing. He leaned back up to see my face. "I happen to think it is beautiful, you are beautiful."

He ran his thumb over my lips, "Open your mouth love do not hide what you are it is extremely becoming on you."

I was nervous but I opened my mouth. He smiled leaning closer to my mouth.

"Simply beautiful." He said before his lips fell to mine. I felt his tongue caress one of the sharp points and I gasped arching into him. I had never felt anything like it evidently they are very sensitive as well. He grabbed my wrist holding me down.

"Oh no my little vampire princess I have so much to show you and we are just getting started. As a human there were many things you were unable to experience as a vampire you are fixing to experience them all."

I swallowed hard having no idea what he meant but something told me it was going to be wonderful. I know Godric and when he gets to talking sexy like this it usually means I am in for an extremely good time. That's what I love about him he can be so loving and caring when I need it, but he can also be sexy and very intimate when I need it. He can also be aggressive as a sheriff and a very deadly killer if you cross him. He's got so many sides and all of them are wrapped into one wonderful package. I've always loved that about him.

You'd never know it when you meet him he seems so sweet and calm. He is the perfect man and acts accordingly when it's appropriate. I don't that I've ever seen a man with more sides than he has. He seems to encompass them all. I guess that's why fate put us together I needed a man like him and maybe he needed a woman like me.

I guess time will tell. I do know I love him and I always wanted to be with him I just needed to straighten my life out. Someone took the choice away from me. I don't know why but now I am forced to live in darkness and if that is the case I will live with the one I love. There is one thing that concerns me…as David's child won't he be able to sense where I am? If that's true then would I not be leading him straight to Godric?


	7. Chapter 7

I yawned stretching and resting my head back against Godric's chest. He was still sleeping lightly under me. I knew he would be up soon so would Eric. I wanted to stay on his beautiful chest, but to be honest I had been in the bed way too much in the last 24 hours thanks to Godric. Not that I am complaining. He made it well worth it. He is amazing in every sense of the word. _AMAZING!_

I will remember my birthday for a _VERY _long time. I slid out of the bed and dressed funny how my clothes fit me a little different. Not really bad different just it seemed like I had a bit of a lift in the breast area and a few more curves in the hip area. I guess I hadn't noticed because I was wearing some other ladies dress…not to mention I was overwhelmed with grief.

I went into the kitchen and looked at the true blood trying to figure out how they heated this stuff up. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned.

"Eric shut up." I said returning to the bottle.

I was shocked when I felt his hands on my hips. I don't know why I should be… this is Eric after all.

"Nice jeans Vangie like the curves now are you hungry? I can help you out."

He slapped my rear and it kind of stung. I frowned and turned, "You know what I can read I'll figure it out thank you!"

He smirked crossing his arms. "You really should start with real blood. That synthetic stuff isn't quite the same. I'd be glad to show you."

He leaned to my ear, "By the way there isn't microwaving directions on the bottle sweetheart."

I growled pushing him back.

"Now, now don't get angry I offered to take you hunting." Eric said with a huge grin aimed at me. He was so darn irritating sometimes. Cute… but irritating.

"You will do no such thing Underling." Godric said from the doorway. I guess someone didn't like that idea. I turned smirking as Eric cleared his throat and his smile faded.

"As you wish Godric." He left the room and I laughed at him as Godric came to me and smiled stroking my cheek.

"You are absolutely stunning."

"As are you but if you do not feed me." If pushed him until he was back against the cabinet. "I will feed from you."

He smirked grabbing my hair and head in his right hand and roughly pulling my lips close to his, "I would not mind, however, it would prolong your outside activities for some time because we would end up back in the bedroom. I do not think you wish that at this time." _Feisty isn't he?_ I like it. I think he likes being a little rough with me. I don't mind not at all.

He kissed me hard then pulled me back and smiled at me. Can I get up off of the floor now? _Swoon._

"Now to feed you and no not on human blood." He took the true blood I had and put it in the microwave.

"You have to find what you like. It may be one specific kind or a mixture of two."

I ran my finger over the tattoo I could see above his shirt on his neck. He is so irresistibly, undeniably, sinfully, sexy. Better than that underworld guy, you know the one that played the half werewolf half vampire. He was sexy...at least I thought so until I met Godric. One look up and down and... yeah. Give me the fan.

"I like yours."

He laughed and turned, "You are determined to get into trouble aren't you?" Him saying that brought back a thought. The microwave beeped and he turned.

"Godric, I was wondering about David the man that turned me."

He nodded handing me the true blood. "What were you wondering?"

"He seemed to know about me, he spoke like he had watched me for a long time. It was weird the things he said were odd."

"How so?"

"He seemed to know about Noah. He knew I mourned his death and I pushed people away, that I pushed you away. He knew I was an emotional mess and I couldn't seem to heal myself. He said that was why he was doing this."

Godric slipped his hand over mine.

"My love we will find out who did this. He was just observing the obvious. You have been distraught."

"That's not it. I'm more worried about him feeling me. Can't he tell where I am? Wouldn't that lead him to you?"

Godric inhaled softly and stroked my cheek, "Drink."

"You're not answering me." I said again. I refused to pretend everything was ok and get Godric hurt in any way.

"You need to drink and stop worrying." He lifted the drink and I took it with a sigh. I can't say the drink was the best but it wasn't bad. I could get used to it. It was like coke and diet coke you like one but you get used to the other kind of thing.

When I finished we went with Eric to the bar. I had to be careful here because I was supposed to be with Eric and I was now a vampire. Eric said at this point he didn't see the need in hiding who I was with just be discrete. I was no longer human so being with Godric should not present a problem.

I was in Eric's office looking through some papers when I felt the presence and smelt her.

"I was wondering where you were. Bill went to find the guys."

I didn't know what to do I didn't want to scare her off.

"Sookie things have changed." I said softly.

"What do you mean?"

I felt a flash and looked up Godric was in front of me. Sookie must have been confused because Bill and Eric were beside her.

"What is it what's going on?" She questioned.

I turned looking at her, "I didn't want to scare you."

She gasped her hand over her mouth.

"You're a vampire! I thought…well I mean why didn't you tell me you wanted to be changed?"

"It wasn't her choice Sookie." Eric said placing a hand on my shoulder, "After your party a man picked her up do you remember?"

She nodded," Yes, he brought her the dress and a strange necklace."

I had forgotten about that.

"Yes, he said it was so you couldn't find me." I turned to Godric.

He shook his head, "It would have to be some kind of magic involved then. I know of no way to hide you from me. Not as strong as our bond is he would have to know of it."

I nodded, "He did."

Sookie looked confused, "Wait, I thought you were with Eric."

Bill set his hands on her shoulders. "Sookie, this is Godric sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas. He is actually who she is with. Eric was protecting her they had to make it look like she was with him others were

watching."

She raised her eyebrow, "You mean Eric went along with it." I had to laugh. Eric actually was kind on occasion.

"Godric is Eric's maker Sookie." Bill said then. She looked at him in awe.

"Wow, so you must be really…."

Godric smiled, "Two thousand years."

Her mouth fell open. "That's amazing."

I looked down and felt Godric's lips on my neck his arms coming protectively around my waist.

"Don't worry my love please."

"I'm sorry." I met his eyes. "I don't mean to."

He kissed me again gently. "You are safe." I rested my head on his chest and felt him turn holding me close. I heard him speaking to Eric.

"We must find out what we can about this David. Whatever Sookie can remember, see if we can catch the scent at the house and follow it. He has to have a reason for this."

"Will she be ok?" I heard Sookie ask.

"Yes, she will be well taken care of." Godric answered her. "If she should need anything I shall let you know."

"Ok, I'll do anything I can to help." Sookie answered.

"Thank you Sookie your help is appreciated." I felt him kiss my head as she left. I was worried and not so much about myself. I still had in the back of my mind that I could lead David to Godric and I knew it. I had to keep him safe. As he held me I closed my eyes it was like I was somewhere else looking from someone else's eyes. I took in my surroundings making sure to memorize everything I could see around me. I knew I was connecting with him.

"Godric?" I pulled back looking at him.

"Yes love?"

"I'm going to get some air is that ok?" I asked hoping he wouldn't know I was trying to get away from him for a moment.

He smiled gently, "If that is what you need then I would never deny you. I will be with Eric take your time, relax and I will be waiting for you."

I smiled kissing him chastely before I disappeared out the back door.

I inhaled deeply looking at the sky. I knew just about where the positioning was and I took off until I found it. It didn't take me long. I walked slowly around the tall businesses. They were all closed at night but this was obviously the downtown district.

"You look good."

I turned seeing David leaning on one of the buildings smiling at me.

"No thanks to you." I argued.

He laughed, "Oh come now you've never looked better and you know it. Now…" He walked around me looking me over. "Why are you here?"

"I have questions." I tried to keep my breathing calm.

"Hmmm… so you want to ask me questions? What if I don't feel like answering?"

He stopped in front of me.

"Evangeline you are a beautiful immortal vampire. Do you really care why? You should enjoy it and simply let it be." He twirled his hand in a way and hopped on a brick wall chuckling and laying his long legs out in front of him. He crossed them at the bottom and smirked at me, I didn't notice before how incredibly handsome he was. He must be a handful for someone.

"Tell me where is your lover?" He asked.

I didn't answer instead looking down.

"Oh yes, you don't want me to know. You're afraid I might hurt him." He laughed and brought his knee up to rest his arm and chin on it.

"If only you could be so lucky. No you couldn't have such a simple tale. You never were one who would spin an easy story now were you? It was always well thought out and very emotional just like you. I suppose I should be glad you kept me amused to say the least. I do enjoy a nice playful toy."

"I am not a toy!" I said angrily.

"Oh am I touching a nerve? I do apologize it's just so easy to tease you."

"What do you want from me David? Why me?" I asked again.

He sighed looking up at the stars, "Call it fate."

"I don't believe you."

His dark eyes met mine. "Then call it what you will, but you will get no further answer from me."

"You just happen to be watching me all of this time for no reason?" He didn't answer me so I hopped up beside him. He looked at me briefly then looked off.

"You won't find what you are looking for."

My hand was shaky as I touched his chest. His eyes cut down sharply then looked at me. He didn't look angry more curious.

"Tell me you won't hurt him."

He smiled, "You ask a lot."

"You tell little."

He sighed, "It was never my intention of hurting your lover."

"Then why?" I questioned. "I don't understand."

"You needed protection and I provided it. You were lingering and he would have waited too late." He said finally. "They would have killed you Evangeline do you really think Noah wasn't planned? Do you think they didn't know you would leave Godric? They wanted you out of his life. Eric was a decoy they knew he would protect you, but also they could distract him and get to you. I couldn't let that happen."

"Why would you care?"

He sighed looking down.

"My sister they killed her. They acted as if she was nothing she was so full of life." He looked away for a moment silently.

"I saw her in you. I saw your pain and I couldn't… I just couldn't let her do it again. If you were a vampire she would back off. I'm sorry I had no choice. I know it doesn't make what I did easier but it's why I did it. I don't know if she will let this end it. It goes against her plan."

"She wants Godric out of power." I said knowingly.

"Yes. If she could take over power then think of all the leverage she would have."

"She can't overpower him on her own." I shook my head.

"No."

This was just getting better and better. I was assuming this "she" was Sophie-Ann I had not said her name but it was sort of a given. I knew she liked power but taking Godric out of the picture would prove to be very troublesome for her and she knew it. He would have to overstep the boundary on his own which maybe was her ultimate plan. This is probably taking her longer than anticipated.

"How did you know about Noah?"

He didn't look at me. I asked again this time louder as I grew angry, "How did you know about my son?"

"I tried to stop it… I'm so sorry." He still wouldn't look at me.

I backed away slowly, "What do you mean you tried to stop it?" I felt my stomach dropping. He finally met my eyes and I could see sadness in his.

"I knew what was planned. I thought I could prevent it without coming to Godric. She found out and kept me locked up. I couldn't help you or him." He looked down. "I left shortly after I just kind of roamed but I listen and I've been watching you silently to make sure you were ok. I knew it wasn't over. I swore I would keep you safe. I owed you that."

My back hit the wall as the pain of what he told me engrossed my body. I slid slowly down the hard brick not even caring if it hurt or got me dirty.

"Evangeline I know you can't forgive me for not saving your son. I guess I just had to make something right in this world. I see you and Godric together and it's a rare thing. I didn't want you to pass it up on anger that was misplaced." He turned letting his legs hang off of the wall where he sat looking down at me.

I felt cold, empty and hurt. I know he felt it after all he made me. I also know Godric would and I felt the warmth of his approach. He would feel my pain and worry. He was beside me in what could have been a human heartbeat. He rested his hand on my knee and looked up at David.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned me.

"I'm ok. I'm just upset." I said so softly if he weren't a vampire he would not have heard me.

He looked back to the vampire unknown to him on the ledge.

"We have not met I am Godric."

"Yes, I know who you are. I have watched you for some time as I have Evangeline." David knew he was avoiding the question.

I didn't feel Godric was angry but he was defensive.

"You did not answer my question." Godric said to him watching him curious.

"No, I didn't. I'm David."

I felt him tense but I rested my hand on his. He turned to look at me and I shook my head no. I knew he knew me well enough to know there was a lot more to this story. Godric wasn't one to be confrontive unless he had to and he knew by my reaction there was something I had not told him.

"How long do you plan on being here?" David questioned him changing into a crouching position and jumping to land beside us.

"I do not know."

"You should return to Dallas keep an eye on the southern area. If you look close enough you might find traitors among your nest. I would guess two of them."

Godric raised an eyebrow, "How do you know this?"

He looked at me and back to Godric. "She wants control Godric she always has. You weakness is now not a problem it is a strength."

I realized he must have meant me. David leaned on the wall looking down at us.

"She has been trying different angles for a while. None have worked she took your son, she was going to take your love."

I felt the pain and fear in his chest. He realized she took our son and she had planned on me being next. I knew he was trying to process this new information.

"I did what I could but I can only do so much. You have to protect your area from the inside. You are much stronger than any of us. It is now up to you."

He looked around, "I have to go don't linger here too long." He soon disappeared.

Godric's beautiful big blue eyes looked into mine. His hand reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"I had no idea Evangeline, I…"

I pressed my finger to his lips. "I know it doesn't matter we have to do as he says. If what he says is true she was after me then she will be after your area. We must go home."

He nodded, "Yes, it sounds as if I have some investigating to do." He stood taking my hands in his.

"What do you say to a quick trip? We can call Eric when we get there."

I raised an eyebrow. He is kidding right?

"What about Sookie and …" He cut me off with his lips. I moaned as he pulled my hips against his, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt him shoot up but I didn't care. I was lost in him and it was right where I wanted to be. I released his lips and caressed his hair softly as my face rested in the crook of his neck inhaling deeply. He smelt so good.

"We will be home soon." He whispered holding me tighter.

"I love you." I said against his neck. It hurt what David had told me and I did plan on making sure Sophie Ann paid for what she had done, but she had also brought me and Godric closer because we had fallen apart and had to go through hell to be together again.

I knew this was where I was supposed to be. It all fit and it felt right this time even thought he didn't bite me and it wasn't how I thought it would be. I couldn't hate David knowing why he did it even thought I wanted to. He wanted to keep me safe yes, he could have just come to us and told us. It was not the best way to handle it but what is done is done.

"I love you too, so much." He said back kissing my head. His accent was thick and so sexy. I love it when he talks that way. We won't discuss what it makes me think of it's not quite the appropriate place. He chuckled and I felt one hand slide up my back still holding me securely.

"You must stop thinking that way or I may have to find us shelter elsewhere for the coming daylight." He scolded me but I noticed the way his breathing was heavier. He liked my dirty little mind even if he denied it naughty boy.

We landed gently on his back porch and I stepped back only for him to keep me close.

"We should get inside." He said looking up. "It will be daylight soon."

He took my hand and led me inside. Isabel and Stan were sitting with a few other vampires talking in the living room. They turned when we walked in. Isabel smiled immediately hugging me.

"You look beautiful." She brushed my hair back and cupped my face in her hands, "I knew one day you would be one of us. You and Godric were made for each other."

His eyes met mine and I smiled, "Yes we were."

He simply smiled back. "Stan, tomorrow night we need a get together just a general gathering since I'm back to see what is happening. Invite everyone understand?"

"Yes Sheriff." Stan nodded without any suspicion.

I felt his hands on my hips, "Now as for you little one come with me."

I looked back as he smiled and walked around me leading me to his room. He closed the door behind him and I looked around nostalgic. I really never thought I'd be back here on a permanent basis. I had hoped but never dared to dream it would really happen. I was so depressed about my situation and my life I guess I really did have a negative outlook.

I always loved him that never changed as much as I denied it. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

I smiled, "How much I fought you. I wanted so bad to deny how much I loved you."

He didn't comment but I felt his lips on my neck as he lifted my hair out of the way. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. I could feel them slowly move towards my ear before he whispered.

"Do you still wish to deny me?"

"No."

He released my hair his hands gently running over my back and down to my waist.

"Hmmm…and now you are certain?" He questioned. His hands slid under my shirt and to my abdomen making slow lazy circles around my belly button. I trembled under his touch.

"Yes." I didn't need to breathe but habit was another thing. I felt my breathing pick up under his touch.

I reached back slipping my arm around his neck and turning my head to see him. He smiled beautifully at me his lips almost to mine.

"You are simply beautiful." He managed before he leaned his head down and our lips met. I knew he was fighting it but I could feel he wanted it as bad as I did. There are some things you can only fight so long and we were one of them.

I felt my jeans unsnap under his quick fingers as he pulled me around to face him. I cupped his face in my hands moving back to see in his eyes.

"How long do you want to be with me?" I asked him.

He stroked my cheek, "Forever my love is not long enough and I have lived a very long time."

I liked that answer. I smiled knowing this would throw him for a loop, but hey he had done that to me once or twice right?

"So, if you feel that way you should probably marry me." I bit my lip smiling.

His eyes went wide for a moment as he stood stunned.

"Did you just propose marriage to me?"

"In a round about way…yeah." I chuckled, serves him right he did it the first time now it was my turn. He lifted me tossing me on the bed and followed landing on top of me.

"Being a proper vampire I should accept the proposal." He said smiling. I laughed wiggling beneath him.

"No one ever said you were proper."

He grabbed my hands pinning them beneath him and above my head as his fangs elongated.

"Indeed." God he was an Adonis when he smirked. _Absolutely perfect_. "Turn your head." He demanded.

I did as he asked closing my eyes when I felt his wet tongue on my neck.

"Yes." He whispered in my ear only giving me a moment to realize what he had said before he sunk his fangs gently into my neck. He released my hands only for me to pull him closer. I love the feeling of him being this close to me. There is no connection like it. It feels different now so much more intense. He obviously knows that because he is removing my clothes as he feeds.

Probably a good idea seeing that as soon as he releases my neck I pull his lips to mine hard. I guess eventually I'll learn all the ins and outs of this world in the mean time he has all of the advantages. It kind of sucks because he can play me any way he wants to right now. That's ok one day I will be able to play him just the same and he will be at my mercy. I can't wait.

I guess I better enjoy being alone with him tonight because tomorrow we start looking for the traitors in the nest and something tells me this isn't going to be pretty. Godric won't take this lightly and who knows what Sophie Ann is going to do when she finds out I am in the picture and now a vampire. Yes, it's going to hit the fan!

**********

_Sorry this chapter took so long, but I took my computer in to be fixed. I still haven't gotten it back yet. In the mist of that my daughter totaled my car. (We won't go there.) Nov 3rd is my hysterectomy so as soon as I am up to writing I'll be tapping along. It's my only relief you know. I hope the chapter is ok and I'll see you soon :) In case I haven't said it **I appreciate all of your wonderful reviews! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to an empty bed. I knew this was a bad sign this meant Godric was already working. I took a quick shower, dressed and made my way into the living room. I recognized several of the vampires and I knew they knew me as well. Most of the ones who had been around for a long period of time did. I don't think Godric had told them I was a vampire yet, I could see the strange look on their faces when I passed by.

I found Godric in his office on the phone he seemed agitated as he slammed it down and muttered something looking out the window for a moment. It was not like Godric to act this way.

"Shut the doors." He said trying not to sound angry.

I followed his order shutting the French doors and waited uncertain of his mood. He seemed to be irritated and I didn't want to push him further. He sighed lowering his head for a moment before turning and smiling at me lightly, his arm opening to me.

"Come here beautiful."

I did as he requested and he wrapped me in his arms tightly kissing my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be angry I think I am more disappointed that I was mislead."

I tilted my head back to see his gorgeous blue eyes. I could still feel the tenseness in his body. He was definitely angry and trying to reign himself in.

"You know who the traitors are?"

"Yes, they will be here tonight. It will be dealt with." He stroked my cheek but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He never was one to hurt anyone he loved. He loved all of his underlings and friends human and the like. He protected them fiercely. That was the kind of person he was, the kind of heart he had and no one could understand that better than me. I understood this was hurting him that someone so close would deceive him this way.

"I'm sorry." I rested my face on his chest and felt him rocking me.

"It is no fault of your own. I know you wish to make it better, but there is no way in this case the things they have done are not to be looked over. They played a part in having our son murdered I cannot let that go. My heart can't let that go and how could I look at you and know I let them go?"

I stood back pulling out of his arms, "Do not make this about me or how I will feel. Do what is fair as a sheriff you must put all personal feelings aside that is what is right, as much as it hurts me to say it Noah was just a small part of this. He would want you to follow your path. You must hold true to your position, now more than ever."

He turned away from me, "My path is hidden from me."

"Then you must not judge until it is clear. Godric, Sophie is waiting for you to mess up so she can use something against you. You don't mess up and she knows that and I won't let you mess this up."

I moved closer resting my hand on his shoulder. I could feel his confusion which is something Godric rarely had. I was unclear why he had it now.

"Your path will become clear my love. You will treat them as you would anyone who betrayed the nest. You will not address the issue of Noah because it is in the past. It can't be changed you must address only the issue at hand."

He turned to me his eyes troubled and full of sadness. I let you down by not seeing this sooner. Had I but looked…

He sighed.

"I went into his room when I awoke and I wondered what did I miss? These underlings living in my mist and I never had a clue. Why? Why is it I never knew that they were conspiring against me? How did I not know they took my son? It really does lay the fault on me. How could I not have protected him the most innocent of us all? What kind of sheriff can't control his own nest?"

"Godric." I placed my hands on his face. "Listen to me you aren't up against just some vampires in your nest. You are up against Sophie Ann and who knows who else is involved. You are a loving soul and I don't think you did anything wrong by trusting. I know I am certainly not the greatest judge of character. Yet, you allow me love and you allow me to love you. It is enough. You made no mistake by trusting your nest you must put your faith somewhere."

He shook his head, "I just wish I could have…" I stopped him with two fingers on his lips.

"Yes, but there was no way and so we shouldn't live in the past, I have gotten past it now it's your turn."

He smiled his pale hand stroking my cheek.

"You are so beautiful. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you in my life. I have done so many wrongs. I have tried to make amends, but surely they were never enough to deserve an angel like you."

I kissed him gently.

"I love you it's that simple. You are beautiful Godric." I ran my fingers through his hair. He really had no idea how beautiful he was. I know being a man he didn't want to be called beautiful, but let's face it. He is. I mean when he walks by men wish they could look like him, they wish they could be him. It's the same with Eric and all the other good looking vampires out there but to me Godric outshines them all.

I guess with him it's because it's not only his outer beauty. He shines an inner beauty, a calmness that radiates when he smiles. He has an aura about him that flows through the room as he passes. I don't know what you would call it. I suppose the Chinese might call it his chi, whatever it is he has it. It sets everyone around him at ease. It's like a bright light of happiness which usually he is. He isn't shining so bright today, but he will be once he calms down and relaxes. He's worried and upset and I understand that.

He needs to know I'm ok and I understand and he can do his job as need be and I won't be offended. He is my sheriff and I respect that. I will do his bidding.

He smiled pulling me into his arms again.

"You make me see things so clearly when I cannot. It is as if you take the clouds away from my vision. Perhaps my heart Is not the only thing you hold sway over."

I giggled and kissed his neck, "I am afraid I cannot control the clouds my love, if I could though I would make every day clear for you."

His simple laugh was all I needed. We were interrupted by a knock.

"Come in Isabel." He said softly.

The door opened and she came in quietly.

"Everyone is starting to arrive. You have extra security as you asked and the two you questioned about are here."

"Good make everyone welcome, show no favor, but do not let them leave." His voice was full of authority. I felt his body pull away from mine.

"Time we make our presence known my love."

I inhaled deeply hoping I could hold myself together when I saw them. I had to for him, for me and for Noah. I had no idea who they were and was curious, but I would try to keep myself calm. He ran his hands down my arms.

"You must know I love you more than my own life." His voice was husky but calm. I could sense tension.

"I know." I stroked his jaw my hand coming to rest over his still heart.

"Perhaps after we make our entrance it is best if you not be here." He watched my face nervously and he was never nervous. I felt my eyebrows raise.

"No. I want to be at your side. Why would you suggest such?" He was confusing me now I was sure he was hiding something I could feel it.

He sighed his eyes cast downward, "I just…I don't want to see you hurt any more than you have been."

"I can take anything by now. You should know that." I chastised him.

He nodded meeting my eyes. "I am not questioning your strength. I know how strong you are I simply wish to keep you from further pain if you wish to be at my side so shall it be."

I smiled, "I wish to be with you." I slid my hand in his. He kissed me tenderly.

"Just remember I am with you always."

I didn't know why he reminded me of that but I am sure he had a reason, he usually does. He turned and opened the door pulling me beside him. I followed him to where two seats sat and he sat pulling him beside him. I saw all eyes turned towards us. The room became quiet and he smiled standing.

"Good evening my friends. I am sure you all remember my love Evangeline. Due to unforeseen events that are fortunate in our case she has returned to me and will now be with us on a permanent basis. I will expect you to treat her with no less respect than you treat me."

I was surprised he made that statement. In making that statement he was saying quite simply I was his mate and I looked around to see how the others reacted to this. They showed no surprised, most of them knew already we were an item before and they expected this if I were ever turned, even before he expected me treated as his equal.

He put his hands behind his back.

"I am afraid it has come to my attention we have traitors among our mist. I must say I was quite surprised. I trust my underlings quite explicitly and to say I was hurt is an understatement." He sat down and sighed looking to Isabel she nodded and looked back, "Stan."

Two vampires were led in I knew both of them, Laura and Malcolm. I was taken aback. This is why he asked if I wanted to leave he knew me and Laura had become quite close when I was human. I was shocked to know she had played any part in the death of my child.

I stood before he could stop me.

"Laura how could you?" I said before I thought. I knew all eyes were on me and I didn't care.

She looked down away from my eyes. "I'm sorry Vangie, I had to do what was in my best interest. In the end even though I really liked you I knew I would be killed if I didn't."

I slapped her hard. She looked up immediately not at me but behind me. I saw the anger in her eyes turn to fear. I knew Godric was standing behind me I felt him. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Please." He whispered softly. I knew he understood my pain I felt it. I turned to him and he stopped me lifting my chin.

I looked into his eyes and saw his inner turmoil. I bit my lip a moment and nodded, "Do your job as our sheriff." I swallowed hard and took my seat. It was the hardest thing I ever had to say but it needed to be said. He needed to hear it, focus on what they did now not then.

I felt Isabel's hand gently on my shoulder. It was soothing and I definitely needed it.

Godric took a moment and focused on them.

"I do not tolerate betrayal in my nest. You have been attempting to undermine me by running little errands for Sophie Ann in hopes of gaining favor. The hope was I would lose my title as sheriff and she would somehow gain hold of my area."

I could hear the audible gasps between the vampires and the rumblings of anger.

"How do you plead?" He asked simply.

Malcolm shook his head, "We have no recourse you know we are guilty."

Godric nodded, "There are so many other things I would like to punish you for, but I will hold my tongue because it is neither the time nor place for those punishments. Yet, let me say if it were I would string you up in the sunlight myself though I don't know that it would nearly be punishment enough for the crimes you have committed. Silver and starving you for years couldn't even come close."

I was shocked by his harsh words. He was angrier than I have ever seen him. I knew of his past and I was seeing what made him how he was. I had never seen him like this. He growled and leaned back.

"What shall I do with you? As it stands I can do as I please death is your sentence and I have any option to carry it out. I wonder should I give you the quick easy death you did not give others?"

I touched his arm and felt him turn to me.

"Godric, it is not your nature to be cruel." I meant what I said and he knew I was right maybe once upon a time but not now.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Forgive me. I am angry and not thinking clearly my love is right I am not a cruel sheriff and I will not be known as one. You will suffer as is ordered for such betrayal. Stan please carry out the sentencing."

Stan smiled as he and a few other vampires grabbed them and left. He takes way too much pride in his work. Godric ran his hands over his face and looked off, "Please enjoy the evening."

He stood and walked outside. Isabel sat beside me.

"He is hurting, you are the only one to sooth the pain." She said taking my hand.

"Isabel I don't know if I can. I am hurting too. He did the right thing but it's complicated and it's so hard to feel anything but hurt and confusion right now."

Her dark eyes met mine.

"When two hearts are hurting they mend the other. Love him Evangeline, open up to each other and you will heal. I promise you it will heal a broken soul."

I hoped she was right I was certainly one to try I didn't want to hurt any longer and seeing him like this was breaking my heart. I walked outside finding him looking at the stars. I slid my arms around his waist from behind.

"He's up there you know."

His hands fell over mine, "Who?"

"Noah, he's our little guardian angel."

He chuckled and sighed, "I suppose he is. I'll bet he is the brightest star."

I felt him turn and looked up at him, "He is in the sky and you are down here." He cupped my face in his hands as he looked deeply in my eyes.

"I cannot explain the depth of my love for you. Even if I tried it would never be enough."

His thumbs stroked my cheeks and I closed my eyes listening to the soft sounds of the night.

"Do you hear that?"

He listened, "What am I listening for?"

"The night… the beautiful night." I whispered slipping my arms around his neck. "It is magical as the day fades away and everything slows down to just be."

I don't think he knew how to answer me, his hands sliding to my hips and resting there. I ran a finger across his lips.

"Come with me." I released him taking his hand and leading him to our bedroom and shutting the door. He didn't speak but watched me curiously. I turned pulling him onto the bed and sat on his lap.

"I don't want to hurt anymore and the only time I feel safe and whole is when I am with you. Will you take the pain away?"

His bright eyes softened and he smiled softly. His soft lips covering mine, he didn't answer but he didn't need to. His actions spoke a thousand unsaid words. I wanted, no needed him to make love to me. We both needed the closeness it brought the intimacy it created between us. To sooth the ache we felt, the pain we were enduring. I loved him so much and I just wanted to feel his arms around me and get lost in the love he offered me.

I knew we would have to deal with Sophie Ann but we could wait until tomorrow for that tonight was about us. As he moved on top of me I have to say I have never felt more emotion from him than I have tonight. It's almost too much and I gripped the sheets to try and get some type of hold of the emotional onslaught.

He grabbed my hands lifting them above my head and intertwining them with his.

"Let go." He whispered in my ear.

"I can't…it's too much it's so much I…." I shook my head confused and disoriented.

He kissed my neck and then the shell of my ear, "Listen to me relax and let it go trust me you won't believe what you will feel."

I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply making a decision to let it all go and as I exhaled I felt as if a brick was lifted. I suddenly felt so many feelings throughout my body I cried out arching beneath him.

"Good girl." He whispered before kissing me.

I don't know what happened but _WOW _. I don't want it to stop. It was like everything I had ever felt for him was all mixed into one desire and it was so intense. It was fantastic and I loved every moment of it. We always enjoyed each other but this was as if we met another plain of existence or something. It was beyond anything we had ever done or felt. It was perfect and it felt perfect. The connection I felt to him was so special and so intimate.

I know I can never love another as I do him. If I ever were to have a doubt last night just proved it wrong. I was beyond over the moon in love with him. I awoke before he did making lazy circles on his chest. He opened his eyes but said nothing simply watching me.

"Does that entertain you?" He questioned moving his arms behind his head.

I smiled, "Yes. I get to stare at your chest are you kidding?"

He chuckled and smiled, "Are you feeling ok tonight?"

I looked at his face and raised my eyebrows, "Better than ok actually, fantastic. I feel like I am floating on air, that is good right? The floating on air part? "

He smiled at me leaning down and kissing me, "I think it's fantastic. I feel the same one might think we were in love."

I laughed, "It is possible, what should we tell them?"

He pulled me impossible closer, "I think we should tell them yes, you know they might figure it out on their own. We are kind of obvious."

I kissed him holding his head so he couldn't move back, not that he did. He slid his soft tongue in my mouth and I moaned sighing. He remained kissing me like that until I turned weak and allowed him to move his head.

"Mmmm…you're going to start something." He teased me.

"Sounds wonderful." I sighed still in my love drunk haze. He laughed kissing my head.

"Yes it does, but I do have a few things to do so as much as I would love to make love to you again let's make a raincheck for later." He slid from underneath me and out of the bed. I smiled watching him slip on his boxer briefs. _YUM_. You know what I'm talking about their boxers but their form fitting? Nice…. I need to stop watching him now.

I made myself get out of bed and dressed. I pulled on a spaghetti strapped mini dress. It was cotton, casual, and comfortable. I thought it was cute, it was peach colored and had a little horse logo thingy. I know that means Ralph Lauren but I don't care I just think the dress is cute and simple.

I walked out and was shocked to find Eric on the chair. He smiled.

"How are my little spicy enchilada?" He teased.

I smirked, "Oh I am spicy as ever." I hugged him. I had to admit I did miss him.

"What are you doing here?"

He took my hands, "Godric is my maker, I don't want things going down with Sophie Ann without me here to back him up."

I nodded, "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. I know the magistrate is involved not a good thing but expected. I don't know baby it could get ugly and I also have to make sure you remain safe. I promised Godric no matter what you remain safe."

"What about what you promised me?"

He sighed, "I am keeping him safe babydoll don't worry." He lifted my chin. "I am good on my word so vamp girl let's get out there."

"Should I trust you behind me?" I questioned as I walked in front of him.

He chuckled, "No, but I promise I won't oogle too much." He is so terrible. It's in a good way though, Eric is fun and I love him like a brother. I know if I needed him he would be there for me and of that I have no doubt.

"Is Sookie here?"

"No, it's not safe." He answered and I knew this really was deep. I can only hope we are on the right side of whatever they consider wrong here.

"How did they find out?" I asked over my shoulder.

Eric leaned down, "Anytime vampires are killed they are notified by the sheriff and by the way I hear from Isabel you did a really good job at keeping his head on straight in a difficult situation. " He stopped me and I turned. "Thank you, he might have lost it."

"We both might have. I guess in the end we kept each other strong."

He nodded and I turned. Godric was speaking with Isabel and turned when I entered.

"I know it would be too much to ask of you to stay." He said stroking my cheek.

"You guessed right." I slipped my arms around his neck. "I will never leave you."

He slid his hand around my waist and we were in the air. I had no fear of where we were going because I knew he was just in his actions. I didn't care what spin Sophie Ann tried to put on it she would not win this one. We arrived and Eric insisted I stay hidden from view for now. I was surprised when I felt a familiar pull and turned. David….

I saw him and walked to where he was away from everyone else. He smiled.

"Hello angel."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

He patted for me next to him.

"I'm going to give you peace in a way. You are going to be the nail in Sophie's coffin…well so to speak. She has no idea you are turned or that you know anything. I must keep you from interfering until then but trust me you will get your revenge."

"My son is dead. I don't want revenge it won't bring him back."

"No, but those who took him should be punished." He looked up at the stars. "He could be with you right now just like my sister could be with me, but her greed took them from us. Sometimes there is such a thing as too much power. This needs to end."

I couldn't agree more. I grew angry as Sophie Ann tried to argue that Godric's accusation was ludicrous and he had little validation for his claim. The two vampires he claimed were guilty were dead and probably too frightened to argue with him, that he was simply too blinded by the belief he was betrayed to believe the truth. He simply wanted to blame her. It actually looked as if the magistrate was going to fall under her spell until I felt my arm pulled and suddenly David and I were in the middle of the empty circle where she had once stood.

"Funny that I am not dead and I am a witness." David said from beside me.

I heard the noise of mumblings and Sophie turned in shock. Not only to see him but to see me as a vampire with him.

The magistrate looked at us both curiously.

"Speak your name."

"I am David and this is Evangeline, Godric's newly turned mate. I have little to say other than I was witness to a terrible fate she and Godric suffered at the hands of Sophie. She can tell you the more detailed story, but I can tell you he was indeed betrayed. I found out the truth of what was going to happen and Sophie locked me up. When she felt it was safe and I would not betray her trust she let me go. I fled and have not seen her since. In retaliation she killed my human sister."

The magistrate looked at Sophie and raised an eyebrow, "Is this true?"

She laughed, "Some things get twisted in time. I am sure he has a fuzzy memory of it all. Perhaps I did kill his sister, but it was probably not out of retaliation and as for locking him up it would have been for his own good."

I watched the look on the magistrate's face as he looked me over.

"You, young one come closer."

I stepped closer and I felt Godric at my side. He looked at Godric and shook his head.

"I do not wish to harm your mate, but I must speak with her." I knew he was reluctant to stay back but he did.

I stepped even closer and he looked me over further.

"You are quite beautiful. I can see why Godric was taken with you. News of your love did not fail to reach my ears when you were human. I did not understand yet I did not intervene, tell me what you know of Sophie Ann's involvement in any betrayal in your nest."

I swallowed hard and looked at her. She had hatred in her eyes and I didn't care she had taken my life from me for so long.

"When I was human I had a child, a baby. It's probably is insignificant to you but to me he was my world. Godric and I were raising him together. I know now she wanted Godric broken so she arranged the murder of my child. She did managed to break me, I was human and frail. I left Godric and my life fell apart." I looked down for a moment.

"I found no resolution for the pain she had caused. I also found no comfort for the ache of losing Godric. I simply could not live without him. I was alive but I was not living and fortunately someone showed me perhaps living for me meant dying and being in the vampire world with my love. It was safer for me because Sophie Ann was now after me."

She started toward me with a growl and it was so fast I barely caught it, but Godric held her by the neck away from me.

"I do not think you shall cause her any more pain." He stated simply.

The magistrate cleared his throat. "I am in agreement, guards."

I was surprised when they took her from his hands and held her arms.

She looked shocked. "What are you doing? Don't you know who I am?"

"Clearly we all do and you seem to think it gives you a free pass to forgo the rules we have set. I think a suitable punishment is therefore in order to remind you we have rules for a reason." The magistrate smiled and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I think silver and a long time in a grave are in order."

I could not believe the other vampires that were cheering. They acted like blood thirsty animals and I was shocked how cruel they were. Yes, she deserved it but to be so happy to see someone get punished. It was disgusting.

Godric took my hand and as he turned to pull me away I heard his name being called.

We both looked back.

The magistrate had rose and was standing before us, his black hair shimmery in the moonlight.

"You were right Evangeline we tend to lose our humanity and I cannot imagine the pain you felt losing your child. I can however see it very clearly in your eyes. It will change with time as you live longer and your humanity fades as ours has. I was a father once and I lost a family. I don't remember much now it tends to fade. I do hope your pain will ease. Sophie Ann will be punished for her cruelty to you." He looked at Godric. "And to you sheriff."

Godric nodded as the man turned and walked away. He was intimidating but strangely human. He claimed he wasn't but something in me said he had more humanity in him than he was willing to admit otherwise he would not have cared about my child.

"Come my love." Godric whispered as we met Eric.

"Well you are full of surprises aren't you little bit." Eric said shaking his head at me. "Godric you got yourself a live one with her."

I laughed, "He already knew that."

Godric pulled me close and kissed my temple softly, "I love her just as she is."

"Yeah, I can't take the mushy stuff. My fangs might get a cavity." Eric groaned. I had to laugh who knew he had an actual really good sense of humor when he wanted? I mean I knew he did but that was quite funny.

"Hold tight."

I gasped as Godric's hands slipped around me from behind as we were off for home. Things looked different from this view. I think it's why he took me this way so I could see everything I missed. I smiled reaching back and placing my arm around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful Evangeline."

We landed in no time in the back yard and I looked up at the stars. They were so perfect. I felt him pulling the shoulder of my shirt down and I turned my head to see what he was doing. He pushed my hair aside and sank his fangs in deeply. I gasped reaching back and gripping his thighs.

I loved when he drank from me. So many feelings of euphoria and love came alive. I remembered he probably hadn't eaten earlier we were in a rush and though he doesn't eat a lot he does need to eat. I also know he prefers me just as I prefer him. It's different for me because I can't survive on the little amount of blood that he can.

He released my neck I turned capturing his lips. It caused him to stumble into the wall but I don't think either of us cared. He buried his hand in my hair and returned my kiss enthusiastically. His breathing grew heavier and I pulled back searching his eyes.

"Please."

I love when he begs. I pulled his neck down kissing it before dragging my tongue playfully over it to feel him shiver.

"Evangeline." He pleaded pulling me tighter against him. I smiled to myself before I bit down hearing him moan in satisfaction. I felt him lifting my legs around his waist as he headed inside. I knew where this was headed and you know what? I don't think I mind at all. I could have lost him tonight if Sophie Ann would have had her way and instead I am in his arms. I think I'll stay here a little while longer.

The last few days have been like a rush of emotions with things flying at us from everywhere. I hope now things will slow down a little and I can enjoy our relationship as it should be. I want to savor every minute with him I can. I know each moment is precious and even as a vampire you never know what day can be your last. I want to know I lived my life to its fullest with my love at my side.

If you would have told me a month ago I would be here like this I would have called you a liar, but it all fits perfectly. I am happier than I have ever been. I feel complete for once. My loss is still there but it is bearable and I know in time it will lessen. I am ready to begin my new life with Godric and my new vampire family. I know it won't always be easy but I also know with him at my side I am strong. I can do anything and together we will succeed.

**_**Thank you everyone for your wonderful replies! I loved writing this, but it didn't quite go where I wanted it to so I'll end it here. I am doing wonderful after my hysterectomy. You know me always another story on the horizon and yes, I do have one in mind ;). So, I am off to start on a new journey. I hope you enjoy it. It will be up soon.**_**

**_**Brindalyn**_**


End file.
